I Like It When You Sleep (For You Are So Beautiful Yet So Unaware)
by hannahconda
Summary: Lexa and Clarke form a friendship based on the 60 seconds they spend together every day on the elevator in their apartment building. Lexa is a CEO and might be obsessed with well tailored suits. Clarke is an art teacher who has a weak spot for women who wear well tailored suits. They are stubborn and refuse to admit anything to each other. Probably a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Lexa Woods strode into her apartment building, hands clasped firmly behind her back. She donned a gray tailored suit, simple yet extravagant in the most perfect way. Her hands moved from her back to her torso to quickly latch the top button of her suit coat as she stood to wait for the elevator to emerge. The bell dinged, signaling the elevators arrival, and Lexa quickly stepped on. She nodded to her bodyguard, a nod almost impossible to see, silently letting him know he was free to go for the night unless told otherwise. Just as the elevator doors began to close, an arm stuck out in between them, causing the doors to stop and re-open. Lexa raised an eyebrow, still with her hands connected behind her back, and watched as the young blonde woman joined her on the elevator.

"Hey Lexa." The blonde woman blew a few strands of loose hair out of her face.

"Clarke." Lexa stated simply, keeping her chin raised high in the air and her eyes focused on the closing door in front of her. She swiftly leaned forward and pressed the 10, knowing exactly which floor Clarke lived on.

"Thanks." Clarke leaned back against the wall and exhaled a deep breath. "It's been quite the day today." The blonde woman watched Lexa reposition her clasped hands to her front instead of her back as she turned to regard the woman.

"I agree." Lexa turned back to face the front of the elevator and watch the numbers slowly climb, coming closer and closer to the tenth floor. "Is everything okay, Clarke?"

"Oh, yeah. The kids were just on one today. I had to send someone to the principal's office in every single class. Hardly anyone is passing at this point. If I keep my grading scheme the same for everyone, I'll have to fail 80% of my students. It's just frustrating." Clarke shifted the weight of her bag to her other shoulder. She kept an eye on Lexa, noting that she listened attentively to everything she said even though she wasn't facing her.

"You teach art in an inner city school in Brooklyn. You might never have an easy day, but you will impact these children's lives more than though know at the present moment."Lexa answered quickly as the elevator dinged again, signaling they had reached the tenth floor. "I hope the rest of your evening goes well, Clarke."

"Thank you, Lexa." Clarke made her way off the elevator and turned to watch as the doors closed, sending Lexa upwards towards her penthouse apartment on the sixteenth floor.

* * *

Clarke made her way inside her apartment as she smiled thinking about her friendship with the young millionaire. Lexa was the CEO of a company she had founded 10 years ago, right after she graduated from high school. It had started as a small self-run business that she started, buying cheap household products and flipping them to make them as eco-friendly as possible. It began in the summer between high school and college just to save up some money before she moved to New York to attend Columbia Business School. But now, ten years later and with an MBA under her belt, she had turned her small business into a thriving metropolis, with store fronts littering the Northeast and Northwest parts of the United States, and far more than just eco-friendly household products being sold.

Clarke had been living in this apartment building for right around a year. She moved to New York from Washington DC after she had jokingly applied for a job as an art director at a small school in Brooklyn, and had received an email the following day asking for an interview. She was able pay for the nice apartment in Manhattan with the trust fund her father had left her when he passed away nine years ago. She had no access to it until the day she turned 25, so she hadn't spent a single dime before she moved to New York. She had been at PS 118 for almost two full semesters and she loved her job, even though most of the students and even the administration looked down on her because she was "just an art teacher". She still had those moments with certain students that would make it all worth it, no matter how much other shit she went through.

They first met during the first week that Clarke had moved into the apartment building. Clarke had stepped onto the elevator to head down to the lobby and immediately caught herself practically drooling over the brunette who already took up residence in the elevator, wearing a neatly tailored suit with the top button latched and her hands placed firmly behind her back. The woman could probably feel Clarke's eyes ogling her, she raised an eyebrow in the blonde's direction and turned to look at her out of the corner of her eye. They hadn't exchanged any pleasantries during their first meeting, but they quickly realized that they must be on a very similar schedule. They ended up riding the elevator down together every morning at 7:15, and riding the elevator up together every evening at 6:45. A few days after they realized their schedules had synced, Clarke took the initiative to introduce herself. They had been getting to know each other better, 60 seconds at a time, almost every day for a year now.

Their weekends were their own. Clarke always slept in on Saturday and Sunday, yet Lexa seemed to wake up even earlier on the weekends than she did during the week. They always missed the others presence on the elevator ride to and from the lobby. Clarke especially missed Lexa on the weekends. This is mostly because every once in a while, they would meet each other as one exited the elevator and the other entered, and Clarke would notice that Lexa doesn't wear tailored suits on the weekends. She usually wore a tight button up tucked into tailored slacks. Sometimes she wore a pair of dress shoes with no socks. Every once in a while, she would have her sleeves rolled halfway up her forearms, or her top two buttons unbuttoned instead of just the one. She always had her leather watch on. She always had her hair down but still clasped back, away from her face. Clarke lived for Lexa's casual looks, almost as much as she lived for Lexa's tailored suits.

Clarke and Lexa had both admitted their feelings for the other, but only to themselves and close friends. Clarke had finally admitted it to her two best friends (Raven and Octavia) while Lexa had finally told her bodyguard, and the two owners of the apartment building she was living in (Gustus, Nyko and Indra). Lexa refused to admit it to the only friend she had that she didn't have to pay to spend time with her, Anya. And Clarke had refused to admit it to any of the friends she had met in New York; Octavia and Raven both still lived in Washington DC so there was much less of a chance of them ever meeting Lexa and making things awkward. The blonde and brunette adamantly refused to admit their feelings to one another though. Lexa had convinced herself that Clarke was in a heterosexual relationship with a boy named Ray, because she'd heard the younger woman on the phone with this person multiple times in the elevator, she even told Ray that she loved him. Lexa had visibly deflated when she heard that. Clarke had convinced herself that Lexa was either straight, or had no interest in dating anyone at all, ever. There had been a period of time that Clarke actively flirted with Lexa, just to see if she could get any type of reaction. But the CEO remained just as stoic and straight-faced as ever, much to the blonde's disappointment.

Clarke collapsed on the couch with two hot pockets on a paper plate, ready to binge watch another rerun season of Survivor on Hulu, wondering to herself what Lexa was doing six floors above her.

* * *

Lexa came to a stop, breathing heavily and stepping off the treadmill for the first time in almost an hour. She placed her hands on her hips as she tried to steady her breathing. She quickly rid herself of her t-shirt, dripping with sweat, and made her way to the bathroom in just her sports bra and joggers. As she stripped down and stepped into her shower, her mind wandered to the blonde six floors below her. What was she doing? Did she have to grade any art projects? It was a Friday night, maybe she had plans to go out. Maybe Lexa should go out herself. Anya was always trying to talk Lexa into getting out and letting loose for a night, but Lexa always had meetings and luncheons and golf tournaments and everything in between on Saturday and Sunday afternoons, so it was hard for her to let loose without regretting it early the next morning. She decided after a few minutes of deliberation that she would ask Anya to go to dinner with her, they could have a couple glasses of wine there, then end the night before things got too "loose". Lexa exited the bathroom not bothering to wrap a towel around herself since she knew no one would be in her large apartment. She picked up her phone and went to her favorites, quickly tapping Anya's contact ID and waiting for the call to connect.

"What's up, Madame President." Anya answered and Lexa could feel herself rolling her eyes.

"I tell you this every time, I am not a President. I am a CEO. It's incredibly different." Lexa retorted as she walked to a full length mirror and began scanning her eyes over her own body.

"I don't care. What's up though?" Anya asked. Lexa pinched at a loose piece of flesh on her hip, grimacing.

"Would you like to get dinner with me tonight? I've nothing to wake up for tomorrow until well past noon." Lexa quickly turned from the mirror and made her way into her closet, eyes scouring for something rather casual to wear.

"Dude, hell yeah. Pick me up?" Came Anya's response and Lexa smiled. She could always count on her best friend from college to be willing to hang out at the drop of a hat.

"Of course. I'll let you know when we're close." Lexa listened to Anya's excited response then pressed the end call button on her phone without ending the conversation.

She turned her attention from her wall full of button ups to the opposite wall, this one full of t-shirts, mostly v-necks. She carefully grabbed a grey v-neck off its hanger, placing it on the counter that was in the middle of her closet. She pulled a pair of dark skinny jeans off the adjoining wall and placed them next to the shirt. After that, she chose a pair of grey vans off the spinning rack, the color matching the v-neck perfectly. She placed them on the floor below the jeans. Her hands then fell on a leather jacket that was hanging up next to the rest of her jackets. This one was different though. It was worn, stained, ragged, old, and inexpensive. But it had been Lexa's favorite piece of clothing since she was 14. It had belonged to her father, he had given it to her the last time she ever saw him. She tried to come up with excuses to wear it as often as possible still, 14 years later.

Lexa quickly got dressed and looked over herself in the full length mirror again. This was the most casual she had dressed in…she wasn't sure how long. Probably since the last time she had gone out with Anya, which might have been months ago. She finished her look by pulling her hair up into a rather messy bun, adjusting her watch on her wrist, and shrugging her jacket on. She made her way out of the apartment and into the elevator, not bothering to think twice about anything until the elevator dinged when it stopped at the tenth floor. Lexa immediately clammed up when she saw the blonde give her a double take as she made her way onto the elevator.

"Someone is looking rather casual tonight." Clarke exclaimed as she leaned back against the wall and smirked at the older woman. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear leather."

"That's because I do not approve of leather. This jacket was…I had it before I became vegan." Lexa explained without going into too much detail.

"Sentimental value?" Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that." Lexa answered quietly, not noticing that she had reached behind her and clasped her hands behind her back.

"So what are you getting into tonight?" Clarke asked, pulling her phone out of her pocket and checking the time.

"I'm going to dinner with a friend."

"Ooh, hot date?" Clarke teased and Lexa shook her head firmly.

"Nothing of the sort. I will be meeting one of my closest friends." Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm just messing with you, Lex. I know Ms. CEO doesn't date." Clarke playfully shoved the brunette's shoulder.

"What leads you to believe that I do not date?" Lexa turned towards the blonde, giving her a curious look.

"Just making an assumption, I guess." Clarke shrugged as the elevator doors opened. The two girls made their way out. "Hi Gustus!" Clarke leaned up and gave Lexa's bodyguard a quick kiss on the cheek. The tall man blushed and kept his hands clasped firmly in front of him.

"Ms. Griffin." He acknowledged and Clarke laughed to herself.

"Bye guys. Have fun tonight, Lexa!" She waved a farewell to the brunette and her bodyguard then made her way out of the apartment and towards the nearest subway station. Lexa watched her walk down the sidewalk until she could not see her anymore. Only then did she turn her attention back to Gustus. The tall man had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Gustus. Let's leave. We have to pick up Anya." Gustus nodded silently and led Lexa outside where he opened the back door of an SUV and ushered the young woman inside.

* * *

Lexa returned back from her night out at around 10 PM. She shared a handful of drinks with her best friend, but did not allow herself to let loose too much. She knew all too well how debilitating a hangover could be for a 28 year old who rarely drank. By the time she and Gustus had dropped Anya off and made their way back to Lexa's apartment building, she already felt almost completely sober. She nodded to Nyko as she entered, she wondered absent mindedly when Indra would be taking over the front counter for the night, then she quickly pressed the button to call the elevator before turning to face Gustus.

"Have a good night, Gustus." She said simply, informing Gustus that he was relieved for the rest of the night. He gave her a quick nod.

"Thank you, ma'am. And you as well. I will pick you up tomorrow at half past noon." Lexa gave him a curt nod and turned her attention back to the elevator, secretly wishing to see a mass of blonde hair emerge from it but knowing that the younger girl was probably still out for the night.

She made her way into her apartment and shrugged off her jacket, hanging it neatly back in her closet. She sat down on her large couch, the one she had bought for looks and not for comfort, and tapped a few buttons on her phone. She smiled to herself as the sound of smooth jazz slowly filled every nook and cranny of her substantial apartment. She closed her eyes and could feel herself drifting.

She saw her father leaving on his motorcycle, his leather jacket weighing down her weak 14 year old shoulders. There were no tears in her eyes, she had not been led to believe that he would never return. She saw herself waiting for him day in and day out. His jacket making her look smaller than she was, resting on her back as she would look out the front window each night before she went to bed, hoping that would be the day he decided to come back. She saw her mother drinking more and more with each night he didn't return. She saw the look of realization upon her younger face when she finally admitted to herself that her father would not be coming back for her, that she was stuck with her drunken mother.

Lexa's eyes snapped open, immediately looking to her wrist to see that it was almost 1:00 AM. She pulled her hair tie out and let her hair fall from its messy bun, quickly running a hand through her messy waves. She stood and grabbed her jacket out of the closet and stepped into the elevator, taking almost the entire trip to the lobby to steady her breathing. She stepped out of the elevator and zipped her jacket up, making her way over to the counter where Indra was looking at her with a knowing expression.

"Late night ride?" The older woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I couldn't sleep. It relaxes me." Lexa said quietly and Indra just nodded, reaching under the counter and coming back up holding a black motorcycle helmet.

"Half an hour tonight?" Lexa considered the woman's words as she took the helmet then shook her head.

"Give me an hour." Indra nodded again and Lexa turned and made her way out of the side entrance that led to the parking garage. She pulled her helmet on and mounted an old café racer that was parked in one of the closest parking spaces. She took a deep breath and quickly pulled out of the parking garage and into the night.

* * *

The brunette returned about 45 minutes later, parking her motorcycle and examining a few different parts to make sure everything was still in perfect working condition. When she had received the motorcycle five years earlier, her father had left it to her in his will, she'd had to put a lot of work into it to get it running again. It seemed as though her father hadn't ridden it in almost a decade. She wondered if the day he rode it away from her house had been the last day he'd ridden it. She saw no issues with any of the parts so she quickly made her way inside. She pulled off her helmet once she entered the lobby, immediately wiping away a few sweaty pieces of hair that had stuck to her forehead.

"Lexa!" The brunette tensed at the sound of the voice she had come to know all too well. She turned to see Clarke standing in front of the elevator with her arms wrapped around a brunette with a knee brace. Lexa handed her helmet to Indra and gave her a subtle nod, thanking her for allowing Lexa the hour to go out without any security. She quickly turned her attention back to Clarke.

"Clarke." She said as she moved closer to the pair. Clarke had a goofy grin on her face and the brunette holding her up grimaced. "Is everything alright?" Lexa directed her attention more to the brunette, recognizing that Clarke seemed to be drunk out of her mind.

"Yeah, the Princess here just got carried away tonight. It's the first time we've seen her in a couple months." The brunette answered and Lexa nodded, looking back to Clarke.

"Lexa! This is Raaaaven, she's my best friend! And you're Lexxxxaaaa. My other best friend!" Lexa had to physically stop herself from smiling when the blonde woman had announced that she was her best friend. "Ray this is Lexa! I told you about her!" Lexa's almost-smile quickly faded when she heard the girl's nickname. Ray. The person Clarke always talked to on the phone and apparently loved.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Raven." Lexa held out her hand and the brunette shook it. A firm handshake, that was always a good sign of a confident person.

"Pleasure's all mine, Ms. CEO." Raven grinned and Lexa almost rolled her eyes. "Okay listen, I think we all know I love Clarke to death but I really need to be getting back to the boy toy I left in the cab. No time to tuck this child into bed." Lexa raised an eyebrow at Raven's admission of having a boy in the cab waiting for her. What kind of girlfriend was she? "Lexa, think you can handle this?" Raven passed the blonde off to Lexa without waiting for a response. "Thanks, I owe you one!" Lexa's new acquaintance made her way out of the lobby of the building without even glancing back.

"Um…" Lexa looked down at the blonde in her arms. The girl was silently tracing the tribal tattoo that ran up Lexa's bicep. "Indra? A little help?" The older woman made her way from behind the counter, a knowing smirk gracing her weathered face.

"I can't take her up to her bedroom, it would be inappropriate of me as her landlord." Indra answered and Lexa practically glared at her.

"I don't know how to take care of a drunken girl!" She felt Clarke shift in her arms.

"I'm not thaaat drunk. Just get me to my bed and give me a glass of water. I'll be gooood to goooo." Clarke tried to make an "ok" symbol with her fingers but failed miserably, sending herself into a fit of giggles.

"Indra, please." Lexa practically begged and the older woman just shook her head.

"She lives in 1010. Here's her spare, there's no telling where her keys are right now. Bring the spare back to me tomorrow." Indra handed the brunette a spare key with an old paper keychain on it that read "1010". Lexa growled and helped Clarke into the elevator, slowly making their ascent to the tenth floor.

Once they arrived, Lexa helped Clarke out of the elevator and they slowly, but surely, made their way down the hall to Clarke's apartment. Lexa fumbled with the keys for a few minutes, cursing to herself. Her penthouse apartment had an electronic code entry, she hadn't used a key to open a door in years. She finally got the door unlocked and kicked it open, pulling Clarke inside. Lexa could feel Clarke's breath on her neck, but she refused to let it affect her.

"Which room is yours, Clarke?" Lexa asked, looking at three closed doors down the narrow hallway to her left.

"First one." Clarke replied, nodding her head towards the first door. Lexa nodded and dragged Clarke towards the door, never averting her gaze. She opened the door and took in Clarke's room quickly before returning to her mission. Dirty clothes strewn across the floor, clean clothes hanging out of drawers, art supplies littering every available surface, a record player with an impressive stack of records lying next to it on the floor. Lexa felt herself wondering if Clarke had any jazz records in that pile. She shook her head quickly to rid herself of any thoughts other than the task at hand. She led Clarke to the bed and helped her climb in, pulling the blankets up over her and not even stopping to think that maybe she should help Clarke undress.

"I'm going to get you a glass of water." Lexa stated and left to go to the kitchen. She returned less than a minute later with a tall glass of water and placed it on the bedside table. "Is there anything else you need before I go, Clarke?" Lexa stood with her back straight and her hands latched together in front of her.

"Nope." Clarke said, popping the 'p'. "I think I'll be good to go, Ms. CEO." Lexa definitely rolled her eyes this time.

"Very well. Goodnight, Clarke." Lexa turned and made her way out of Clarke's apartment, ignoring the way she felt when she heard Clarke tiredly say "goodnight, Lex."

* * *

Lexa rubbed her temples, not ready for the long Monday she had ahead of her. She hadn't slept well all weekend, family issues weighing on her heavily. She winced when the elevator dinged, not even realizing that it had dinged because it had stopped on the tenth floor.

"Morning." She heard the all too familiar voice. She peaked an eye open and looked over at the blonde who was watching her with admiration.

"Clarke." Lexa removed her hands from her head and quickly buttoned the top button of her suit coat after realizing she had forgotten to earlier. She placed her hands in her pants pockets and watched Clarke out of the corner of her eye.

"Thanks for taking care of me Friday night." Clarke reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone to check the time. Lexa wondered to herself why the girl had never considered getting a watch. She checked her own watch absent mindedly.

"It was not a problem, Clarke. We're friends." She saw Clarke smile to herself. "Though I don't understand why your girlfriend left to spend time with a boy?" Lexa posed the sentence as a question and Clarke looked at her curiously.

"My…what? My girlfriend?"

"Raven." Lexa responded curtly.

"Raven's not my girlfriend. I mean, she is a girl and she is my best friend, but we're not dating." Clarke almost giggled. "Gross." She added as an afterthought. Lexa straightened her back and almost glared at the door in front of her.

"So dating a girl is gross to you, Clarke?" Lexa pulled her hands out of her pocket and clasped them together very firmly behind her back.

"What? Oh my god, no. No not at all. I've dated girls before, for Christ sake." Lexa's ears perked up at that. "I just mean with Raven, that would be gross. We've been like sisters for so long. It would feel like incest." She laughed nervously and Lexa visibly exhaled.

"You've dated women?" Lexa turned to Clarke right as the elevator dinged and opened, signaling that they had reached the lobby.

"Yep." Clarke popped the 'p' again. Lexa loved when she did that. "Who hasn't?" Clarke walked out of the levator backwards, keeping her eyes trained on Lexa.

"Good point, Clarke." The blonde grinned widely, realizing that Lexa had basically just admitted to dating women. Clarke was just about to turn and make her way out of the lobby when her body was abruptly stopped by something that felt like a brick wall. She turned to see Gustus staring down at her.

"Morning, Gustus!" She leaned up and kissed his cheek and the large man broke out into a grin.

"Ms. Griffin." He said, crossing his arms and stepping out of her way.

"Have a good day, Lex!" Clarke called over her shoulder as she made her way out of the lobby and down the street towards the subway station. Lexa took a deep breath, watching her until she couldn't any longer, just like she did every morning. She turned to Gustus and he raised an eyebrow.

"She isn't dating who I thought she was dating. But that does not mean she is single." Lexa stated simply as the two of them made their way out to the SUV. She unbuttoned her top button as she climbed in. "But she is not quite as heterosexual as I'd assumed." She hid her smirk as Gustus grinned at her and shut her door.

Lexa could feel herself getting more and more invested in the art teacher with every interaction they had. The sixty seconds they spent together in the elevator each day were sometimes the only part of the day that Lexa would ever look forward to. She wanted to share more and more of herself with the girl, and that was not something that came easily to the CEO. After her father leaving, her mother becoming a drunk, her father dying, and everyone in her life wanting to get close to her for her money, she wasn't really one who opened up easily at all. It had taken her years to consider Gustus a friend, even longer to allow Nyko and Indra entrance into her life, and Anya had been there for her since before she got her big break with the company. They were the only four people she truly trusted to know all of the details of her life. And now, after only a year of barely getting to know each other, she was ready to sit down with Clarke and tell her about every aspect of herself, from her childhood up to the present.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Was going to make this a two-shot...but i'm kinda into it, so i'm not stopping it here. maybe one more part, maybe twenty seven more parts. we'll see** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

Lexa strode into the apartment building at almost 7:30 PM the next Friday night. Her back was ramrod straight, and her chin was jutted up high in the air, but there was a look of defeat visible in her eyes.

"Lexa!" The brunette visibly relaxed at the sound of Clarke's voice. She turned to see Clarke sitting on the counter next to where Nyko was standing. "Have a good day, Nyko!" The blonde hopped off the counter and made her way over to Lexa, who was already waiting for the elevator to appear.

"Clarke." Lexa tried not to let her voice show how exhausted she was.

"You're late." Clarke stated simply while raising an eyebrow. The elevator dinged its arrival and both girls entered.

"As are you, it seems." Lexa responded, leaning forward to press the 10 and 16 buttons.

"No, I was talking to Nyko for like half an hour. Waiting on you." Clarke leaned back against the wall of the elevator and pulled her phone out to look at the time, same as she did every time she was on the elevator. Lexa smiled to herself. She enjoyed knowing that there were at least a few things in life that she could absolutely count on.

"Why were you waiting for me?" The brunette asked after realizing what Clarke had said.

"I gotta get my Lexa fix before you disappear all weekend, as usual." She grinned up at Lexa, watching as the older girl just shook her head and hid a smile.

"I don't disappear, Clarke, I just still have responsibilities. You're the one who becomes a hermit on the weekends." Lexa responded and Clarke erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Touché." Clarke calmed her laughter. The elevator dinged, signaling that they had reached Clarke's floor. She moved forward and leaned against the now open doors, not allowing them to close just yet. "Did you know Nyko's son, Artigas, wants to go to art school? That's what we were talking about."

"He is very talented." Lexa replied thoughtfully.

"You've seen his art?" Clarke looked at the brunette confused, not realizing just how close Lexa was to Nyko and Indra.

"I've been to Nyko's home a handful of times since I've known him." Lexa answered and Clarke nodded her head.

"That's awesome." The blonde looked like she wanted to say something else, but instead just released a sigh. "Well, I better get going. Have a good weekend, Lex." She backed away from the door and turned to make her way down the hall. Lexa tried to make herself stand still, but she couldn't do it. She finally pulled her hands out of her pockets and darted through the closing elevator doors and out into Clarke's hall.

"Clarke! Wait." She called after the blonde who quickly turned around to face her.

"Yes?" Clarke was still fumbling around in her large bag, searching for her keys no doubt. She looked up at Lexa and gave her a sweet smile.

"Would you…" Lexa stumbled over her words and mentally chastised herself. "Are you seeing anyone?" She asked before she lost the nerve.

"Like, dating?" Clarke stood up straight, having found her keys. She raised an eyebrow at the older woman.

"Yes." Lexa immediately regretted having asked at all. "I'm sorry if it's inappropriate of me to ask. I was…I just caught myself wondering." She groaned internally, practically yelling at herself in her own mind waiting for Clarke to react.

"I'm single." The blonde answered, and Lexa felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She gave a quick nod.

"Okay, good." She placed her hands back into her pant pockets and was about to turn and make her way back to the elevator when the sound of Clarke's voice stopped her.

"It's good that I'm single?" She joked and Lexa began to mentally chastise herself again.

"No, I mean…I don't…I'm not seeing anyone either." Lexa winced as she stumbled over her words. She was always so well spoken until she talked to Clarke, then she became a bumbling stuttering mess. It was embarrassing.

"Duly noted." Clarke raised an eyebrow and grinned at the brunette.

"Have a good weekend, Clarke." Lexa quickly turned and made her way onto the elevator.

"You too, Lex." Clarke grinned and gave Lexa a small wave as the doors closed between them. Lexa finally let out a very deep breath she had not realized she had been holding. That wasn't so hard, now was it?

* * *

Lexa sat on her couch, still wearing her black slacks and crisp white button up from her work day. Though, her tie was off and slung over the back of the couch, her sleeves were rolled up, and the top few buttons on her shirt were undone. She silently scrolled through the contacts on her phone for a few minutes before locking the device and tossing it onto the couch beside her. How had she known Clarke for a year now, and yet they hadn't exchanged numbers? She placed her hands over her face and groaned.

She had spent almost an hour talking herself into texting Clarke to see if she wanted to go out, and now she couldn't even do that. She looked back at her phone and weighed her options. She could just call Anya and go out with her, she always had a good time with her best friend. But she had been set on actually spending time with Clarke. She could call Indra and ask for Clarke's number. She was sure she would give it to her, even if it was inappropriate of her as Clarke's landlord. But Lexa couldn't ask Indra to get involved with her personal problems. She could show up at Clarke's door and just ask her face-to-face if she wanted to go out. But she would hate to pressure Clarke into saying yes. It would be so much easier to say no if she wanted to if she was just responding to a text.

Lexa made her decision and grabbed her phone. She made her way into her closet and placed her phone on the counter as she began peeling her work clothes off.

"Siri, call Anya." Lexa waited for her phone to respond, then listened to the ring of Anya's phone as she turned to look at herself in the full length mirror.

"Sexy Lexy, whaddup." Lexa always found herself rolling her eyes when Anya answered any of her calls. She turned her attention from the mirror and back to all of her clothes hanging up.

"Hello, Anya. Would you like to go out tonight? I can pick you up." Lexa pulled a pair of 'boyfriend' jeans off a hanger and pulled them on quickly. She bent down to roll the legs up a bit and waited for Anya's response.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Lex?" Lexa winced at Anya's language. She wasn't opposed to cursing herself, she just always felt that type of language should be reserved for a board room or a bedroom.

"What is the problem, Anya?" Lexa stood up and unlatched her bra by reaching around her back, then let it drop to the ground. She stood in the middle of her closet, wearing nothing but her loose fitted jeans, and she placed her hands on her hips, as if Anya could see her stance.

"I have plans tonight! I never would have expected you to want to go out two weekends in a row!" Lexa huffed and ran a finger through her now messy hair.

"It's fine, Anya. We can go out another time." She responded then opened a drawer to pull out a black sports bra. She pulled it on quickly.

"I'm the worst! I'm always so down to hang. I'm sorry. You know how long it's been since I've been on a date, Lex." She listened to Anya explain herself. "We can do something tomorrow, though?"

"Maybe next weekend. I'll just have Gustus grab a drink with me tonight, it's no problem." Lexa pulled a dark long sleeve shirt off a hanger. She yanked it over her head and made sure the buttons at the top of the shirt were undone. She exhaled gently, reveling in how she was becoming more and more comfortable in these casual clothes. Suits had been her security blanket for as long as she could remember.

"Okay, Lexy Poo. I'm sorry again! Have a good night!" Lexa heard her phone beep, signaling that Anya had hung up.

She made her way to the full length mirror again and held up two pair of shoes, a white pair of converse and a grey and white pair of adidas. She nodded and put the adidas back on the shoe rack then quickly pulled her converse on with no socks. She stood again and shrugged her leather jacket on and took another look at herself in the mirror.

Was she really putting this much thought into her appearance just to go get drinks with her body guard?... No. No she was not.

* * *

"I'm coming outta my caaage and I been doing just FINE gotta gotta be doooown because I want it ALL…" Clarke sang along loudly to the song her iHome was playing. She sat criss cross applesauce on her couch, carefully looking over a student's art project that was laying on her coffee table. "It started out with a kissss how did it end up like THIS it was only a kiss! It was only a –" She was interrupted by a polite knocking at her door. She reached over and paused the music then quickly made her way over to open the door.

"Lexa! Hi!" She was greeted by the tall brunette staring back at her. She took in what the older woman was wearing and felt her stomach shoot up into her throat at the sight of Lexa wearing loose fitted clothing, and her messy waves hanging unbound around her face.

"Clarke." Lexa never took her eyes off the blonde in front of her, but she took in the fact that she was wearing baggy sweats and an old tshirt covered in paint. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was wearing glasses. Lexa almost scolded herself for being so incredibly attracted to someone who looked like they had been ready for bed for hours.

"Come in, I'm sorry about the mess." Lexa stepped over the threshold and finally took a second to look around the apartment. She saw stacks of paintings surrounding the couch in every direction. She turned back to Clarke.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, no. I'm grading projects. You're a welcome distraction." Clarke went back to sit on the couch and let out a loud huff.

"I won't keep you long." Lexa clasped her hands behind her back, something she noticed she had started to do when she was nervous or anxious.

"Hush. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of having Lexa Woods show up to my apartment unannounced?" Clarke raised an eyebrow at the older woman who was still standing right inside the now closed door.

"I was actually going to see if you would like to join me for a drink tonight, but we can do that another night." Lexa answered and Clarke noticed that the brunette was looking at anything and everything except her.

"Really?"

"Yes. My friend, Anya, already had plans for tonight." Lexa explained as her eyes landed on a picture framed on the wall. Clarke watched the other woman approach the picture. It was her favorite picture of her and her dad, taken just a few days before he passed away 9 years ago.

"So…" Clarke began and Lexa turned her attention back to the blonde. "I was your second choice, huh?" Clarke had to stop herself from giggling at how wide Lexa's eyes got.

"No! No, you were my first choice. I just didn't have your phone number." Lexa got quieter as the sentence went on. She placed her hands in the pockets of her jacket and looked back at the picture of Clarke and her father.

"We can fix that, ya know." Lexa turned back to the blonde on the couch.

"I would like that." Clarke motioned for Lexa to toss her her phone, which she did. Clarke quickly entered in her information then text herself from Lexa's phone so she would have the brunette's number as well. She tossed the phone back and Lexa caught it easily. She looked down and chuckled to herself at the fact that Clarke had put her name in her phone as 'my sun and my stars'. She and Clarke had bonded early in their friendship over their shared love of Game of Thrones. "Thank you." The brunette said simply, placing her phone back in her pocket.

"So, now you have no more excuses." Clarke re-situated herself on the couch, sitting criss cross applesauce again.

"Excuses for what?"

"For not asking me out, duh. You know I date women, you know I'm single, and now you have my number." Lexa broke out into a grin.

"I will not make any excuses, then." Lexa's gaze moved from Clarke's smiling face to the piles of paintings surrounding her on the floor. "I should let you get back to work."

"You can stay if you'd like. Company is always welcome."

"Are you sure? I'd hate to impose." Clarke waved her hand at the brunette nonchalantly, almost scoffing.

"I'm sure, Lex. Take your jacket off and sit down with me." Clarke moved a pile of paintings and patted the now empty space on the couch next to her.

"If you insist." Lexa gave a quick nod, then moved to shrug her jacket off her shoulders. She could feel Clarke's eyes on her back as she turned to place her jacket on the coat rack that was next to the door.

"Oh, shit." Lexa pulled her hand back, still holding the jacket and turned to face the younger woman.

"I'm sorry, would you like for me to hang my jacket elsewhere?" She asked and quickly scanned the room looking for another coat rack. Clarke just shook her head and laughed a bit.

"No, that's fine. I had just forgotten that coat rack existed." The blonde laughed again and Lexa hung her jacket up. She stuffed her hands into the front pockets of her jeans and made her way over to the couch where she gently sat down next to Clarke, being careful not to sit too close. "Anyway, wanna help me grade these art projects?"

"I'm afraid I don't know much about art, Clarke." Lexa shook her head.

"That's okay. We just have to make sure they meet the requirements." Clarke answered and reached for a few papers and a notebook that were on the end table.

"What are the requirements?"

"That they're finished and it looks like the student at least put in a little bit of effort." Clarke handed Lexa a grading rubric for her to look over.

"That's all?" She looked back up at the blonde, almost incredulously.

"I can't ask for too much." Clarke shrugged and Lexa put her rubric down. "They don't care about art. If I graded them how I wanted to, I'd have to fail most of them." Clarke shook her head and looked down at a painting. "I just can't be the reason these kids fail a class. Especially since art is a core class now, they have to take it in order to graduate. And they're so prone to dropping out if they fall behind in just one course." She looked back up at the brunette sitting next to her, and saw nothing but compassion in those green eyes.

"I understand." And Clarke knew she did.

"This job is so hard." Clarke laughed a little, reaching a hand up to wipe away a rogue tear.

"You're strong. You will learn how to help these kids, I know it." Lexa laid a gentle hand on Clarke's knee and squeezed it before placing it back in her own lap. Clarke gave her a small smile, one that was only meant for her.

"Thanks, Lex."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get these graded."

* * *

The two of them spent at least two hours grading projects. With each new painting Clarke would pick up, she would tell Lexa all about the student that painted it. Lexa learned about Dean, who actively said that he hated art but he was so talented. Clarke felt like something from his past was causing him to dislike art. She learned about Claire, who thinks she's the best artist in all of New York City, but she actually sucks pretty bad. Clarke doesn't really like her. She learned about Diego, who will refuse to participate on an assignment if he doesn't like it. Clarke said he was the most stubborn person she's ever met, but she's found herself catering the projects to his needs. He's so good, he just refuses to do anything he doesn't want to do.

Lexa stared at Clarke with such admiration as they went through the pile of paintings. She could feel herself actively falling for the blonde sitting in front of her just by listening to the woman talk about things she loved. Kids and art. Lexa could only imagine the way Clarke would talk about her own children years down the road. She found herself hoping to still be around when Clarke began talking about her children…maybe even their children. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Clarke's phone began ringing and vibrating loudly on the coffee table. The blonde reached forward and grabbed it.

"Oh, it's Octavia! I'll be right back." Lexa nodded up at the blonde as she answered the phone and walked out of the room.

Lexa found herself standing and walking back to the picture of Clarke and her father that was hung up on the wall. The two of them were wearing onesies, Clarke wearing Wonder Woman and her father wearing Superman. They had their hands on their hips striking the all too familiar superhero pose. Clarke had broken out into laughter and Lexa could tell by the smirk on his face that her father was about to start laughing as well. She could only imagine how much fun the two of them must have had that night. And every other night as well, for that matter. Lexa could feel herself getting upset at the thought and she quickly steeled her features and reached for her jacket.

"Leaving so soon?" Clarke asked as she walked back into the living room, dropping her phone in her pocket.

"This is actually the latest I've stayed up in quite a while." Lexa looked down at her leather watch. 11:00 PM.

"You were up at 2:00 AM last Friday." Clarke raised an eyebrow at the brunette as she pulled her jacket on.

"Yes, but I'd already fallen asleep around 10:00 PM. I…have a strange sleep schedule." Lexa glanced back at the photo of Clarke and her father, then busied herself with checking her phone to see if she had any missed calls or texts. She didn't. This was her personal phone, not her business phone.

"Gotcha. Well, we should do this again some time. But maybe without all the grading." Clarke grinned and leaned against the kitchen counter. Lexa gave her a quick nod.

"I agree. Maybe…again this weekend?"

"I'll be free tomorrow after I finish these last few projects." Clarke answered and Lexa smirked.

"I'll text you." Lexa turned and made her way to the door, opened it, and stepped out into the hall.

"Perfect." Clarke walked up to the door and leaned against the frame, crossing her arms and still grinning at Lexa. "Goodnight, Ms CEO." Lexa rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and Clarke laughed.

"Goodnight, Clarke."

* * *

Lexa struggled to control her breathing. She could feel muscles all over her body tensing and relaxing then tensing again. She groaned loudly. Planks were one workout technique that she absolutely hated, but she did them anyway. She had decided years ago to work on calisthenics instead of lifting weights to work out, so if she wanted a strong core then planks were a necessity. She looked at her wrist and saw that she had 30 more seconds before she could drop. Another loud groan was followed by her doorbell ringing. She immediately dropped from the plank and glanced up at the screen on the wall to see who was at her door. The camera revealed a mass of blonde hair and a smile spread across Lexa's face. She stood and grabbed a towel, wiping sweat from her face, then pulled it around her neck and made her way to the door. She opened it and watched with an amused grin as Clarke's blue eyes dilated as she took in what Lexa was wearing, black leggings and a black sports bra.

"Clarke." Lexa raised an eyebrow as Clarke's attention slowly crept back up her body and landed on her face.

"Hi. Are you…busy?" Clarke was practically salivating.

"I was just finishing my work out, you have good timing." Lexa answered and moved away from the door, ushering Clarke inside and closing the door behind her. "Did you need something, Clarke?"

"Actually, yes." Clarke shook her head and tried to remember why she had come up to Lexa's apartment. "I came to ask a favor." Lexa gritted her teeth and walked past Clarke, gripping each end of the towel that was draped around her neck. If she had a dollar for every time someone asked a favor of her, she would have at least twice as much money as she already had.

"What would you have me do?" Lexa asked, turning her attention back to the blonde. She was dreading Clarke's response. Lexa had been so certain that Clarke hadn't initiated their friendship just because Lexa had money. But here she was, proving Lexa wrong.

"A few coworkers invited me out to celebrate the beginning of spring break tonight, and I was wondering if you'd come with me?" Lexa released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She was visibly relieved that Clarke wasn't just coming to her for money. "I know it's short notice, but –"

"Clarke." Lexa attempted to cut her off, but she continued.

"We did kind of make plans to hang out this weekend anyway…"

"Clarke."

"And I just can't handle these guys on my own for more than, like, fifteen minutes without wanting to kill someone…"

"Clarke." Lexa used her boardroom voice to finally get the attention of the nervous blonde in front of her.

"Sorry." Clarke responded sheepishly and Lexa couldn't help but grin down at her.

"I would love to join you." Clarke's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Of course. I just need to shower first." Lexa gestured down at her sweaty body and watched as Clarke looked down too and gulped. The brunette smirked to herself, impressed with the effect she was having on the object of her affection.

"Right. Okay! I mean…um, okay. Cool." The blonde winced as she stumbled over her words, just as Lexa had done so many times before. "Wanna meet me down at my place when you're ready?" Lexa gave her a quick nod.

"Yes. I will need about 45 minutes."

"Perfect. I'll see you in a bit then." Clarke turned and left Lexa's apartment before the brunette could even bid her farewell.

Lexa quickly showered and made her way into her closet, dropping her towel after she had adequately dried herself off. She wracked her brain, trying to remember if Clarke had mentioned where they might be going. She had no idea what to wear. Her eyes scanned the rows of clothes that were hung up around the room and she decided quickly to dress casually, but not too casual. She grabbed a pair of jeans that she knew made her ass and legs look incredibly toned. She paired them with a mint green button up, leaving the top few buttons undone and rolling her sleeves halfway up her forearms. She quickly tucked the shirt in and wove an expensive black belt through the loops then turned to her shoe rack. This was always the most difficult part of choosing an outfit. She was always told that shoes can make our break an outfit. She chose a black pair of boots and quickly laced them up then grabbed her leather jacket and looked at herself in the mirror. This will have to do.

* * *

Lexa stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets to keep them from shaking after she knocked on Clarke's door. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this nervous, and this wasn't even a date. Or was it? The brunette practically jumped out of her skin when the door swung open and snapped her from her thoughts.

"Clarke." She said quickly and took in Clarke's appearance. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans, a comfy looking sweater, and her hair fell in perfect waves around her face.

"Hi. You look nice." Lexa looked up to meet Clarke's eyes and they shown with admiration. The brunette looked down at her outfit and shrugged a bit.

"Thank you. I wasn't sure how casual to dress…" Clarke shook her head quickly, and Lexa stopped talking.

"This is perfect."

"Thank you, again. You look astonishing." Lexa complimented the beautiful woman in front of her and watched as her pale face turned a light shade of red.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Ms CEO." Clarke winked at her and leaned back to turn the apartment lights off then closed the door and locked it. "You ready to go?" Lexa nodded as the two of them made their way to the elevator.

"Where is it that we're going? I'll need to tell Gustus." Lexa looked down at her watch absentmindedly.

"Did you want him to drive us?" Clarke asked and Lexa turned her attention to the blonde next to her. "It's probably more convenient to just take the subway."

"The subway?" Lexa looked back down at her watch then stuffed her shaking hands in her pockets again.

"Yeah, unless you don't want to?" Clarke replied and Lexa shook her head.

"No, that's fine. You will just have to help me convince Gustus." Lexa smirked down at Clarke and a mischievous grin spread across the younger girl's lips. She rubbed her hands together as if she had just devised an evil plan.

"Oh, I can do that." Lexa grinned at her as the elevator doors opened and Clarke made her way over to the burly man.

* * *

Lexa couldn't stop her leg from shaking once they sat down on the subway. She tried to keep her hands clasped together in her lap, but ended up absentmindedly playing with the class ring on her right ring finger as she looked around and surveyed her surroundings. Clarke noticed her nervousness.

"You okay?" The blonde asked, her voice was already reassuring for Lexa.

"Yes, sorry. I haven't been on the subway since I was a student so it feels strange to me." Lexa turned her attention to the younger girl sitting next to her. She gave her a small smile. "I think change affects me more than I'd like to admit." Clarke returned her smile.

"So you've lived in New York this whole time, but you haven't been on the subway in years? How?" Clarke tried to distract Lexa by engaging her in small talk.

"I got a motorcycle five years ago. I took it everywhere while I finished my MBA. Then, once I graduated, the company forced me to hire Gustus." Lexa smiled thinking back on how her life had changed since she hired Gustus as her bodyguard and chauffeur. "Though, I think that was the smartest decision I've ever made."

"Do you still have the motorcycle?" Lexa gave a small nod.

"I do."

"Oh yeah, you had a helmet with you last weekend." Clarke remembered the night she came home drunk and Lexa had taken care of her.

"I did."

"How often do you ride?" Clarke tried to push down the warmth rising in her chest at the thought of Lexa taking care of her, someone she honestly barely even knew.

"Not very." Lexa answered. "Only on certain nights when I can't sleep. Though, that seems to be happening more and more often." Lexa turned her attention back to her hands where she continued spinning the class ring. It was too big for her, it had been her father's, but she still wore it almost every day. Same as the leather jacket.

"Why aren't you able to sleep?" Clarke asked then slapped a hand over her mouth, looking horrified. Lexa let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry…that's personal. And I'm asking so many questions." Clarke groaned and leaned back in the seat. "I'm sorry. I promise I'm just trying to get to know you better, and that's where the conversation led. Let's talk about something different." Lexa shook her head and placed her hands back in her jacket pockets.

"It's alright, Clarke. If I was offended, I would tell you." Lexa stated easily and she heard Clarke release a breath.

"Promise?" The blonde asked.

"I promise." Clarke smiled at the brunette. "To answer your question, I can't sleep because I have bad dreams. Or, I guess they're more like memories." Lexa let the ring fall off her finger in the pocket of her jacket and she began fiddling with it.

"About what? If you don't mind me asking…" Clarke felt like she was pushing her luck by asking Lexa so many personal questions, but Lexa promised she would tell her if she wanted her to stop.

"My childhood, mostly." Lexa answered and Clarke expected that to be the only answer she received, but she continued. "My father left at a young age, my mother became an alcoholic. There was a lot I had to deal with far before I was ready." Lexa ran a hand through her waves and caught the eye of a little boy sitting across from her. Her gave her a big, toothless grin and she returned the gesture with a grin just as big.

"Wow, I'm so sorry, Lex." Clarke shook her head, she couldn't believe Lexa had been so much and yet now she was so successful.

"There's no need to apologize, Clarke." Lexa finally tore her gaze from the little boy and turned her attention back to the blonde. "It made me stronger and I'm in more of a position now to help other kids who might be going through the same things I went through." Clarke looked up at her incredulously.

"You're amazing." Lexa let out a little chuckle and shook her head.

"I have to disagree. But, I'm glad you see me that way, Clarke." They exchanged smiles.

"Do you still keep in touch with your parents?" Clarke asked, silently wishing she still had the chance to keep in touch with her father.

"My father actually passed away five years ago, right before I finished my undergrad." Lexa pulled her hands out of her pocket and slipped the ring back onto her finger. "My mother blamed me for his death, just as she had blamed me for his leaving." Lexa felt her voice getting shaky and tried to steady herself. "We lost touch. Though I've bought her a house and I have people keeping an eye on her just in case she ever needs help paying bills or anything like that. She hasn't refused my help yet, which I think is a good sign." Clarke nodded in agreement.

"I think that's a good sign, too."

"Yes."

"Hey, Lex?" Clarke pulled Lexa's attention from her hands again. "If you're ever having trouble sleeping and it's raining or you just don't feel like going out on your motorcycle, you can totally come over anytime. My door is always open."

"That's dangerous, Clarke. You should keep your door shut and locked at all times." Lexa smirked at the younger girl to make sure she knew that she was joking. Clarke erupted into a fit of giggles and shoved Lexa's shoulder playfully.

"Shut up. I'm trying to be nice here." Lexa rubbed her shoulder and feigned hurt, but then broke out into another grin.

"I appreciate your offer, Clarke, but I would never purposefully wake you up in the middle of the night just because I can't sleep." Clarke thought for a second before she replied.

"How about you text me first, then? If I'm awake, you can come over. If I'm asleep, I won't respond because I'm a heavy sleeper and a text would never wake me up." Lexa considered the offer.

"I suppose I can do that." She nodded.

"Great. But tonight…" Clarke leaned in closer to the brunette and placed a gentle hand on her knee. "I'm going to keep all of that far from your mind." Lexa swallowed hard and kept her eyes fixed on the blue ones that were oh so very close to her now.

"How…um, how are you going to do that?" She stammered.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Clarke winked at the brunette then quickly stood. "Come on, this is our stop."

* * *

Clarke practically dragged Lexa to the small bar that was about two blocks from the subway station. She warned the taller woman beforehand that her friends from work were a little…out there. Jasper was the chemistry teacher, Monty was the calculus teacher, and Miller was the US history teacher. Lexa tried her best to keep all the names and subjects straight in her head as Clarke pulled her inside and finally came to a stop in front of three men.

"Well, hello boys." Clarke grinned and high-fived all of them. "Guys, this is my friend Lexa, Lex this is Jasper, Monty, and Miller." Clarke pointed to each boy respectively and Lexa nodded her acknowledgement. She tried to force a smile, but that didn't happen until she looked over and saw how happy Clarke seemed.

"Are you ladies ready to get this party started?!" One of them, Jasper maybe, practically yelled as he pumped his fists in the air. Clarke and the other boys broke into laughter and shouts of "hell yeah!" Lexa leaned down closer to Clarke's ear.

"I'm going to get a drink. What would you like?" Lexa had placed her hand just above the small of Clarke's back, and she could feel a shiver move through the blonde's body.

"Just a screwdriver. Thank you." Clarke grinned up at her and she nodded and made her way over to the bar. She quickly got the attention of the bartender.

"I need a screwdriver and a whiskey neat." The bartender nodded and quickly made the drinks, handing them over to Lexa much faster than she expected. "Oh! And, do you see those three men over there, next to the blonde?" The bartender looked across the bar and her eyes landed on the group of friends.

"What about them?"

"All of their drinks will be on me tonight." Lexa handed over one of her credit cards and the bartender nodded. The brunette then turned and made her way back over to the group, handing Clarke her drink and trying to settle into the conversation. A few minutes later, Clarke pulled her aside with an excited look on her face. Lexa quickly realized that she had zoned out and had no idea what the woman in front of her was so excited about.

"Are you any good?" Clarke asked and Lexa raised an eyebrow, silently questioning what she was talking about. "At pool. Do you want to play?" Clarke nodded at the pool table behind her and a wide grin broke out on Lexa's face.

"I would love to play, and yes, I am pretty good." She grinned even wider and led Clarke over to the pool table. The brunette immediately made her way to the rack on the wall and carefully chose her pool cue. She turned back to blonde. "Would you like to rack them or break them?"

"I'll rack them. I'm horrible at breaking…and basically everything else that has to do with pool." Lexa laughed and watched as Clarke began racking the balls and placing them inside the triangle. "Am I even doing this right?" The blonde looked up at Lexa. The older woman looked back at her with an amused expression.

"Not exactly. Would you like me to show you?" Clarke quickly nodded and Lexa made her way over to her.

Clarke watched as Lexa showed her how to rack the balls properly. She watched as Lexa showed her the best way to break. She watched as Lexa showed her how to hold the cue correctly. She watched as Lexa showed her the easiest way to line up corner shots. She watched as Lexa taught her what a stop shot was, and a draw shot, a follow shot, and a cut shot. She watched the whole time Lexa ran the table, quickly shaking her head every time Lexa offered her the next shot. She watched and she watched, but did she pay any attention at all?

Absolutely not.

She couldn't focus on anything after Lexa pulled her jacket off and pushed her sleeves farther up her arms. She couldn't take her eyes off Lexa's back and the way her shirt strained against it every time she bent over and took a shot. She couldn't stop ogling Lexa's ass, it looked incredible in that pair of jeans. She could feel her mouth watering at the sight of the woman in front of her. She tried as hard as she could to listen to what Lexa was saying so she would know when to nod or when to shake her head. But it was so hard…she was practically drooling. She quickly snapped out of her daze as Lexa sunk the last shot and turned her attention back to the blonde.

"Do you want to try it now?" The brunette asked and Clarke just shook her head.

"I'm more than happy just watching you, trust me." Clarke blushed at her own response. She saw Monty out of the corner of her eye, he was sitting at a booth with Jasper and Miller waving wildly for the two of them to join the rest of the group. Clarke turned back to Lexa and nodded towards her three friends. "Wanna go sit for a minute?"

"Sure, Clarke." Lexa placed her cue stick back on the rack and followed Clarke to the booth. Clarke squeezed in next to Miller and Lexa sat down next to her.

Lexa had never been particularly good at making friends. People didn't dislike her, she just wasn't sure how to hold a conversation with someone if it wasn't about business, calisthenics, suits, motorcycles, or jazz music. Clarke was the one exception. Lexa found herself being able to talk to Clarke about anything and everything. It was so easy with the blonde. Lexa glanced over at the younger girl sitting next to her. She was deep in a conversation about a TV show that Lexa had never seen. She was talking animatedly with a huge grin on her face. Lexa felt her stomach get caught in her throat when the younger woman burst into a fit of giggles. The brunette felt herself resting a gentle hand on Clarke's knee, the butterflies in her stomach exploding into fireworks when Clarke turned and grinned up at her, placing her own hand over Lexa's.

* * *

They stayed like that for a while, hand over hand, Clarke being the life of the party and Lexa just watching her in awe. It wasn't until Clarke caught Lexa yawning twice within sixty seconds that she leaned over to the boys and told them they were leaving. Lexa initially tried to protest, not wanting to be the reason Clarke left before she was ready, but Clarke was having none of it. She shoved Lexa towards the bar to pay her tab and she grabbed Lexa's coat off the back of the booth, waiting on her to return. Once she did, Clarke saw over her shoulder that the bartender was tearing up at the sight of the bill that Lexa handed back to her. The brunette pulled on her jacket and the two girls left the bar with Clarke wrapping herself around Lexa's right arm.

"So did you leave that girl enough money to take a vacation to Hawaii, or what?" Clarke asked, still curious about why the bartender had begun crying. Lexa let out a small chuckle and it warmed Clarke's heart. She didn't get to hear Lexa laugh often, but when she did, it was like a chorus of angels had suddenly began singing. She would give up all of her money just to be able to hear the older woman laugh every day for the rest of her life.

"Don't be ridiculous, Clarke. I left only enough to help her with her next rent payment." Clarke felt Lexa shrugged and she looked up at the brunette. She was suddenly amazed by the woman next to her.

"You're always helping people." Clarke began and felt herself latching onto Lexa's arm just a little bit tighter. "How are you so beautiful, and kind, and altruistic, and athletic, and funny all at the same time?" Clarke shook her head, not quite able to grasp the fact that the woman she was touching was real.

"I'm not quite sure how to answer that question, Clarke." Lexa replied and looked down when she felt Clarke shiver against her. This time, however, was because of the bite in the air and not because of Lexa's touch. "Here, take my jacket." Lexa quickly shrugged the leather jacket off her shoulders and offered it to Clarke who took it easily.

"See what I mean?" Lexa blushed realizing she had just done exactly what Clarke accused her of. The blonde pulled the jacket up around her shoulders and latched herself back onto Lexa's arm as they continued walking. "Thank you."

"It suits you." Lexa answered simply, and Clarke let out a quiet laugh.

"I bet I could wear and article of your clothing and you would think it suits me." Lexa raised an eyebrow at the blonde's response, but couldn't deny it.

"I bet you are right."

"You're a really great person, Lex." Clarke let out a deep sigh and Lexa absentmindedly shoved her hands in her pants pockets.

"You are as well, Clarke." Lexa felt the blonde shaking her head.

"No, not like you." Lexa stopped walking and turned to face the younger woman.

"Not like me." Lexa reached down and gently held Clarke's hand in her own. "You are a teacher. You are helping mold the minds of the next generation. Showing them that life isn't all about math or science. It's about doing what makes you happy. Art makes you happy, Clarke, and now you're using your happiness to help children. I think that's beautiful." Clarke looked up at the brunette with all the admiration in the world.

"I want to kiss you." The blonde responded and Lexa almost choked on the breath she was taking.

"You…" Lexa started but couldn't stop herself from stuttering. "I didn't say that with hopes that you would kiss me for it, Clarke." Lexa explained and felt Clarke's grip on her hand get a little tighter.

"Can I kiss you anyway?"

"Yes."

The kiss was more than what either girl expected. Clarke placed her hands on either side of Lexa's face, pulling her in gently. Lexa had her hands placed on Clarke's hips, making sure she kept a respectful distance between them even though she wanted no space between them at all. Their lips molded together better than two perfectly fitting puzzle pieces. It wasn't a short kiss, but it wasn't a very long kiss either. Both girls pulled away right at the same time, breathing much heavier than they had been half a minute before. Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke's and searched blue eyes for any sign of regret or hesitation. There was none.

"Let's get home." Lexa said quietly and the blonde just nodded.

* * *

The two girls finally came to a stop in front of Clarke's door. They stood there, grinning at each other and holding hands for probably far too long. Lexa finally had to work up the nerve to tell the blonde goodnight because she wasn't sure she could keep her eyes open for more than five more minutes.

"I had fun tonight, Clarke." Lexa said, smiling down at the younger girl and rubbing her thumb gently across the back of her hand.

"I did too. I'm glad you came with me, Lex." The blonde bit her bottom lip and Lexa had to physically restrain herself from leaning in and kissing the girl twice as hard as she had earlier. "Do you have plans tomorrow?"

"I do, sadly. I have a luncheon in the afternoon and a benefit in Boston tomorrow night." Lexa's face fell at the thought of not being able to see the blonde the next day. "I'll see you Monday, though?" Clarke started to nod then immediately stopped.

"Fuck." She cursed, pulling her phone out to look at the locked screen. "I'm leaving tomorrow. It's spring break so I'm going back to DC to visit my family and friends for the week." Clarke looked crestfallen.

"For the whole week?"

"Yeah, I'll be back late next Sunday." Clarke answered. The two girls still hadn't dropped the others hand.

"That's…wonderful, Clarke." Lexa said after taking a moment to assess the situation. "I'm excited for you. I know it's been quite some time since you've been able to travel back to Washington. I'm certain you'll have a great time." She offered a gentle smile to the smaller girl and it was immediately returned.

"I really hope so. Will you text me while I'm gone?" Clarke asked and Lexa let out a chuckle.

"As much as I possibly can, Clarke." Clarke's grin spread wider.

"Good."

"Clarke, I am about to fall asleep standing up, so I really must be going." Clarke nodded quickly, knowing that this was far later than Lexa usually stayed up. "May I kiss you again before I leave?" Lexa asked, squeezing Clarke's hand a bit.

"Oh god, yes please." Clarke replied and both girls laughed as they leaned in to join their lips again. It was slower than their first kiss, and over much sooner. Lexa pulled back and rubbed the pad of her thumb over Clarke's bottom lip. The blonde shivered beneath her touch. "Goodnight, Lex."

"Goodnight, Clarke." And with that, Lexa turned and made her way back up to her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **This is a short chapter. Very, very short in comparison to the last two. It's been an eventful week so I haven't had much time to write. This is also a different format. It's all told through texts, no actual narrative. I apologize to those of you who don't like this huge change in chapters, but chapter 4 will be back to my normal, over descriptive, ridiculously long writing style! Enjoy.**

* * *

Sunday

 **From Lexa: Have you finished packing yet?**

 _From Clarke: No, mother. I'm too indecisive!_

 **From Lexa: I do not find that hard to believe at all.**

 _From Clarke: Shut up and come help me :(_

 **From Lexa: If only I could. I always regret RSVPing to events, but none more so than this one in Boston tonight.**

 **From Lexa: Is it weird that I'd rather be helping you pack right now?**

 _From Clarke: I don't think it's weird. I think it's pretty cute. :)_

 **From Lexa: I'm glad you think so, Clarke.**

 _From Clarke: I should get back to packing, text me after your event? I should land in DC around 10 tonight_

 **From Lexa: I will. However, feel free to go ahead and message me when you land. I tend to worry.**

 _From Clarke: Haha, I can do that :)_

 **From Lexa: Wonderful. I'll talk to you soon, Clarke.**

 _From Clarke: Bye :) :)_

* * *

 _From Clarke: I've landed in DC!_

 **From Lexa: I'm glad. How was your flight?**

 _From Clarke: It was fun! I became best friends with a nine year old boy who was sitting across the aisle. His name was Joey._

 **From Lexa: That's wonderful, Clarke. I'm so relieved you're finally making friends your own age.**

 _From Clarke: Omg shut up lol_

 _From Clarke: How's the benefit going?_

 **From Lexa: About as well as I expected it to go. I promise you, I will have blisters on my palms from shaking so many hands and possibly a broken jaw from so many fake laughs.**

 _From Clarke: This benefit sounds dangerous_

 **From Lexa: Oh, you have no idea. You'll have to come with me to one sometime so you can truly understand.**

 _From Clarke: I wouldn't be opposed to that :)_

 **From Lexa: Really?**

 _From Clarke: Ohhh Lexa. I'd go anywhere with you. The quicker you get that through your thick skull, the easier this relationship will be._

 **From Lexa: It's just hard to believe.**

 _From Clarke: What is?_

 **From Lexa: It's hard to believe that a woman as truly incredible as you would even be slightly interested in a mess like me.**

 _From Clarke: Um. Did you really just refer to yourself as a mess? You're the most well put together person I've ever met in my entire life._

 **From Lexa: On the outside.**

 _From Clarke: I'm going to fight you._

 **From Lexa: Why?**

 _From Clarke: Be nice to yourself!_

 **From Lexa: Fine, I'll try.**

 _From Clarke: I'm pulling up to my mom's house so I'm going to let you go. I'll talk to you tomorrow though?_

 **From Lexa: I certainly hope so.**

 _From Clarke: Bye Lex :)_

 **From Lexa: Bye, Beautiful.**

* * *

Monday

 **From Lexa: I've decided to take the stairs this week.**

 _From Clarke: Are you crazy? You do realize you live on the 16th floor, right?_

 **From Lexa: I'm aware. It's a good workout.**

 _From Clarke: Oh, right. I'm sure that's your only reason for taking the stairs this week, huh? ;)_

 **From Lexa: Of course not, Clarke. The elevator is very lonely without you.**

 _From Clarke: Aww, do you miss me? :)_

 **From Lexa: I do. And, it's only Monday. I get the feeling that this is going to be a very long week.**

 _From Clarke: When I get home, you have to stay with me for like a week straight to make up for this time apart. Deal?_

 **From Lexa: Like stay at your apartment?**

 _From Clarke: Yup. It doesn't matter if you agree or not. If you say no, I'll just kidnap you and tie you up in my room…so…_

 **From Lexa: In that case, I think I'm going to say no…**

 _From Clarke: Omg! You're bad lol_

 **From Lexa: ;)**

 _From Clarke: You better go get some work done, don't let me distract you all day!_

 **From Lexa: I will put my phone away, but thoughts of you will still distract me endlessly.**

 _From Clarke: Stop that_

 **From Lexa: Stop what?**

 _From Clarke: Saying things that make me want to kiss you. You're too far._

 **From Lexa: I apologize, Clarke.**

 **From Lexa: I'm putting my phone up now.**

 _From Clarke: Okay! Text me later today :)_

 **From Lexa: I will definitely do that. Bye, Clarke.**

 _From Clarke: Bye Lex :)_

* * *

 **From Lexa: I'm regretting my decision to take the stairs.**

 _From Clarke: Are you? I thought you were pretty in shape, shouldn't be a problem for you!_

 **From Lexa: I thought I was in shape as well. I don't even breathe this heavy after I've done hours of calisthenics. Stairs are hard.**

 _From Clarke: Hahaha, poor baby ;)_

 **From Lexa: You should probably just come home so I don't have to take the stairs any more…**

 _From Clarke: Or you could come to DC. My mom's house is one story, no stairs :)_

 **From Lexa: You're already trying to introduce me to the family? I'm honored ;)**

 _From Clarke: Haha, shut up. I'm like halfway kidding anyway. I know you wouldn't leave work to come down here so I'm just teasing._

 **From Lexa: Who says I wouldn't leave work?**

 _From Clarke: Are you even allowed to miss work? Aren't you like…the God Emperor of that company?_

 **From Lexa: Yes, I am the God Emperor. Meaning I can leave whenever I'd like.**

 **From Lexa: Now I have to fly to DC just to prove you wrong.**

 **From Lexa: Thanks a lot, Clarke.**

 _From Clarke: Hahaha, whatever Lex. I'll believe that when I see it._

 **From Lexa: I need to work out.**

 _From Clarke: Didn't you work out enough walking up those stairs?_

 **From Lexa: Not quite enough.**

 **From Lexa: I'll text you after?**

 _From Clarke: You better :)_

* * *

 **From Lexa: There's an early flight to DC on Wednesday. I should probably buy a ticket.**

 _From Clarke: Don't tease me, young lady_

 **From Lexa: I would never tease.**

 **From Lexa: That's a lie. Teasing is very satisfying for me. Just not in this…situation.**

 _From Clarke: I'm starting to realize that you are a pretty big flirt, Ms CEO. Haha_

 **From Lexa: I apologize. I can tone it down if you'd like?**

 _From Clarke: No! No, I like it :)_

 **From Lexa: Good. Because I don't think I could actually stop flirting with you no matter how hard I try.**

 _From Clarke: Good, don't stop :)_

 _From Clarke: But seriously…are you considering coming to DC?_

 **From Lexa: I am coming. But just to make sure you don't feel weird, I have set up a few meetings while I'm there. So it's for work as well.**

 _From Clarke: But you're coming to DC?_

 **From Lexa: I can get a hotel, I'd never impose at your mother's house.**

 _From Clarke: You're coming to DC :)_

 **From Lexa: I am. Is that okay?**

 _From Clarke: I cannot wait to see you :) :)_

 **From Lexa: And I cannot wait to see you either, beautiful.**

 **From Lexa: We'll have to spend some time with Raven. I feel like I owe her a thank you.**

 _From Clarke: Haha, I think we both do._

 **From Lexa: I'm about to fall asleep. I just wanted to let you know before I just randomly stop texting back.**

 _From Clarke: Aww sleepy little baby. Go to sleep!_

 **From Lexa: I'd rather keep talking to you until I can't manage to keep my eyes open for another second.**

 _From Clarke: Ugh, you're doing it again Lex._

 **From Lexa: Doing what?**

 _From Clarke: Saying things that make me want to kiss you._

 **From Lexa: I keep doing that. I'm sorry.**

 **From Lexa: On the other hand, I am expecting an incredible kiss when I see you Wednesday. I'll settle for nothing less.**

 _From Clarke: I'll be sure not to disappoint then ;)_

 **From Lexa: Smart girl.**

 _From Clarke: Go to sleep, God Emperor._

 **From Lexa: Yes ma'am.**

 _From Clarke: Text me tomorrow. Goodnight :)_

 **From Lexa: Goodnight beautiful.**

* * *

Tuesday

 _From Clarke: What time is your flight tomorrow?_

 **From Lexa: I leave JFK at 7 am.**

 _From Clarke: Oh ew that's so early._

 **From Lexa: I would have gotten an even earlier flight had there been one available.**

 _From Clarke: Why! Crazy_

 **From Lexa: Because I can't wait to see you, Clarke.**

 _From Clarke: Ughhh_

 **From Lexa: Am I doing it again?**

 _From Clarke: Of course you are. All you ever do is say things that make me want to kiss you. You're so good at it._

 **From Lexa: I practice in the mirror each night.**

 _From Clarke: Hahaha, I actually don't doubt that._

 _From Clarke: Am I picking you up at the airport tomorrow?_

 **From Lexa: I know it's going to be early, I don't want you to have to wake up early during your vacation. Gustus and I can get an escort to my hotel.**

 _From Clarke: I can pick you up! I'm just going to roll up to the airport in pajamas. Also, I didn't know Gustus was coming! I miss him._

 **From Lexa: He has to come with me on all business trips. It's unsafe to go alone.**

 _From Clarke: I understand. I can't wait to see BOTH of you! Tell him I said that ok_

 **From Lexa: I told him. He simply grinned.**

 **From Lexa: He has such a soft spot for you, Clarke.**

 _From Clarke: I have a soft spot for him too! He's my favorite :)_

 **From Lexa: And what am I?**

 _From Clarke: My second favorite :)_

 **From Lexa: Well. I guess I should take what I can get.**

 _From Clarke: Go get some work done Lex :)_

 **From Lexa: I should probably do that. Good call.**

 _From Clarke: Text me later, hot stuff ;)_

 **From Lexa: Gladly. Have a good day, Clarke.**

 _From Clarke: You too!_

* * *

 **From Lexa: I will never understand how it took you so long to pack. I've been home from work for an hour and I'm already finished.**

 _From Clarke: How! It's so hard to choose outfits and backup outfits and backup backup outfits! Then trying to make it all fit into one suitcase?! Insanity._

 **From Lexa: I will admit that it might have been a little easier for me, since I will only be in DC for a few days. But it was still very easy to pick my clothing and pack it all into my bag.**

 _From Clarke: Because you're probably just bring three suits or something_

 _From Clarke: Which I'm TOTALLY okay with. You look so hot in a suit._

 **From Lexa: …I'm consider unpacking my casual clothes and bringing more suits now.**

 _From Clarke: You look really hot in casual clothes too ;)_

 **From Lexa: This is definitely good to know.**

 _From Clarke: You're just really hot, Lex._

 **From Lexa: I'm certainly glad you think so.**

 **From Lexa: You're beautiful.**

 _From Clarke: I've told you before, flattery will get you everywhere._

 **From Lexa: That's what I'm hoping for.**

 _From Clarke: Hey, I have a question_

 **From Lexa: Ask your question, Clarke.**

 _From Clarke: Does Gustus know we…have a thing?_

 **From Lexa: I haven't specifically told him yet, but I'm certain he has an idea. I'll be the first to admit that I talk about you far too much.**

 _From Clarke: Aww really?_

 **From Lexa: It's practically constant.**

 **From Lexa: Even to my coworkers who have no idea who you are.**

 _From Clarke: You're literally adorable_

 **From Lexa: You're the only person who ever calls me adorable, Clarke.**

 _From Clarke: Probably because I'm the only person who gets to see this side of you, right?_

 **From Lexa: That's absolutely true.**

 _From Clarke: Good :) okay but back to the subject of Gustus…can I kiss you in front of him? Like at the airport?_

 **From Lexa: You can kiss me in front of anyone.**

 _From Clarke: Just making sure :)_

 _From Clarke: You can kiss me in front of my friends too. Just so you know_

 **From Lexa: Good. If you were to tell me I'm not allowed to kiss you in front of them, I'd have to decline the offer to spend time with them. I'm very selfish.**

 _From Clarke: Hahaha, you're doing it again Lex._

 **From Lexa: I apologize.**

 **From Lexa: I can't wait to see you tomorrow, Clarke.**

 _From Clarke: I can't wait either :)_

 **From Lexa: I should get some sleep now, since I have such an early morning. I'll text you tomorrow before my flight leaves then again once it lands?**

 _From Clarke: Yes! Perfect. I'll meet you in baggage claim but still text me when you land!_

 **From Lexa: I will. See you tomorrow, beautiful.**

 _From Clarke: :) :) :)_

 _From Clarke: Goodnight :)_

* * *

Wednesday

 **From Lexa: Good morning, Clarke. Gustus and I are at our gate now waiting to board the plane. Are you awake?**

 _From Clarke: I am! I'm so excited!_

 _From Clarke: I get to see you in like an hour!_

 **From Lexa: You act as if we haven't seen each other in months. It's been three and a half days, Clarke.**

 _From Clarke: Whatever. You're trying to act all stoic and reserved but I know you're just as excited as I am ;)_

 **From Lexa: I'm not going to deny that at all. I can't wait to see you.**

 _From Clarke: Damn right :)_

 **From Lexa: We're boarding now. I'll meet you in baggage claim in about an hour.**

 _From Clarke: Can't wait! Fly safe! Don't let your arms get tired!_

 **From Lexa: You're such a goofball, Clarke. See you soon.**

 _From Clarke: :)_

* * *

 **From Lexa: We've landed. Are you at baggage claim?**

 _From Clarke: I am!_

 **From Lexa: I'll see you soon then.**

 _From Clarke: I! Can't! Wait!_

 **From Lexa: :)**

* * *

 **A/N:** **I've always assumed that modern Lexa is the type of person who starts double texting their crush without even realizing it. She never double texts anyone else. But she is constantly double texting Clarke. It's beautiful. Like I said, next chapter will be back to my normal writing style. Thanks for all the love. -h**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Had some continuation errors in this chapter earlier. fixed them! enjoy**

* * *

Lexa absentmindedly smoothed down the front of her suit jacket as she and Gustus made their way slowly down the escalator towards baggage claim. She adjusted her sleeves under her jacket, pulling each one out just a little bit farther than it had already been. Then she checked her watch, not even bothering to make out what time it actually was. She had been noticing all of her nervous habits more and more lately. It probably had something to do with how nervous she always got around Clarke.

"Gustus!"

Lexa whipped her head around, searching for the owner of that all too familiar voice. She looked up at Gustus and saw a grin spread across his face and he gave a discreet nod. This was one of the many times when Lexa decided she would pay millions of dollars to be over 6 feet tall like her bodyguard. Once they both stepped off the escalator, Lexa shot through the crowd in the direction Gustus had been looking, with her bodyguard hot on her heels. She saw a flash of blonde hair through the mass of bodies and made a beeline for it. It was only when she was about to wrap her hands around the blonde woman that she realized this might not even be the correct blonde woman.

"Lexa!"

Lexa had been correct. Clarke turned around and barely even got a squeal of excitement out of her mouth before the taller brunette had her wrapped up in her arms, tighter than was probably necessary.

"I missed you." Lexa mumbled into the blonde's ear and squeezed her just a bit tighter. After what seemed like hours, the two girls finally pulled apart from their embrace and gave each other a once over. Clarke let out a little laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Are you seriously wearing a suit right now?" She asked, letting out another laugh.

"Of course I am. Why?" Lexa pouted a bit, jokingly.

"You're wearing a very expensive, well-tailored , one-of-a-kind suit and I'm wearing yoga pants, my mom's sandals, and my dad's old Georgetown University sweatshirt. This is getting out of hand." Lexa smiled to herself as she took in what Clarke was wearing. The two girls had a very stark contrast between them, but that was one thing Lexa enjoyed about their relationship.

"I think you look beautiful, Clarke." Clarke rolled her eyes again playfully.

"Yeah, right. You don't have to lie to me, I already like you." Clarke winked at the brunette and Lexa blushed.

"I'll keep that in mind." They grinned at each other until Lexa heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned to see Gustus with his arms crossed and a teasing smirk resting on his lips. "Gustus. Right." She turned back to Clarke. "Would you like to get breakfast, Clarke? It's still early."

"Of course I would. I know some great places downtown." Lexa nodded and turned back to Gustus, saying something to him that Clarke couldn't quite hear. When she turned back, Gustus turned and began walking away. "Where's he going?"

"He's going to gather our bags, rent a car, and go check into our hotel. You and I are going to get breakfast." Lexa answered easily and Clarke reacted with a smile before looking down at her choice of clothing again.

"Okay, I'm so down for breakfast, but is there any chance we could stop by my mom's house first so I can change? It will literally look like you found a homeless person on your way to work and decided to treat them to a tasty breakfast." Lexa laughed at Clarke's description.

"Well, as I said, I think you look beautiful. But if you'd like to go change, that's fine with me." Clarke smiled at the taller girl and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the airport and towards the parking lot where she parked her mother's car.

* * *

It wasn't a long drive to Clarke's mother's house, but it wasn't a short drive either. It was just the right amount of time to give Lexa a moment to internally freak out about possibly meeting Clarke's mom. She checked her leather watch. It was almost 9:00 AM. Surely her mother would already be at work by now, Lexa knew she was Chief of Surgery at the University Hospital. Lexa sucked in a quick breath when Clarke pulled into a large house, one with multiple cars in the driveway.

"What the hell are they still doing here?" The blonde mumbled to herself as she unbuckled her seat belt. She turned to face Lexa. "Those are Ray and Octavia's cars, meaning they're still here after our sleepover last night. Do you want to wait out here? I'll just be a second." Lexa finally let go of the breath she'd been holding. Neither of the cars belonged to Clarke's mother, they belonged to her two best friends.

The two best friends who would be very protective of Clarke.

The two best friends who would try to intimidate Lexa.

The two best friends who would ask Lexa about her intentions with Clarke.

Lexa sucked in another quick breath. She glanced over at Clarke who was looking at her with confusion, awaiting her answer. How long had it been since Clarke had asked the question? What question had Clarke even asked? Lexa looked back at the two cars parked ahead of them in the driveway, then back to Clarke.

"I'll come in. I need to stretch my legs a bit more after that flight." She finally answered and Clarke grinned and nodded, quickly making her way out of the car. Lexa followed suit.

"Okay, so there's no need to freak out about meeting Raven and O. But, they do know how I feel about you, so they might grill you…I apologize in advance for that. But they're really nice!" Clarke stopped walking when she realized Lexa wasn't following her. She turned to find Lexa standing a few feet behind her with her hands stuffed in her pockets. "You okay?"

"Will you come kiss me before we go in there?" Lexa asked, almost shyly, and Clarke's heart melted at the sentiment. She quickly made her way over to Lexa, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's neck and feeling Lexa attach her arms around Clarke's waist.

"I was so excited to see you earlier, I forgot to kiss you. How fucked up is that?" Clarke practically whispered as she leaned in closer and closer to Lexa.

"Stop talking, beautiful." And with that, Lexa closed the gap. It had only been a handful of days since the last time she kissed the blonde, but she immediately decided she never wanted to wait that long again for the rest of her life. She deepened the kiss slowly, Clarke immediately granting her access. Lexa wasn't sure how long they kissed for, it could have been seconds or it could have been hours. When she finally pulled away from the younger girl, she rested her head on her forehead and took a few seconds to catch her breath. "Did I mention that I missed you?"

"You did actually." Clarke giggled and ran her fingers through the baby hairs at the base of Lexa's neck. "I'm starving, let me go get changed." Lexa groaned loudly, making Clarke laugh. "You're a child, Lex."

"A child who doesn't want to stop kissing you." Lexa began to follow Clarke towards the house then stopped, thinking over what she had just said. "Weird." She shrugged and grabbed the hand of the blonde that was held out in front of her, and they made their way inside.

* * *

"So can you guys explain to me why you're still sitting on your asses in my mother's house, when neither of us are here?" Clarke asked as she made her way into the living room to find Raven and Octavia draped over the couch, watching a cartoon. Lexa hung back a bit, leaning against the door frame that led to the living room, not wanting to call any attention to herself. She buttoned the top button of her suit then placed her hands in her pants pockets.

"We do this all the time, Clarkey." The one Lexa remembered as Raven spoke up without turning her attention from the TV.

"Yeah, even when you're in New York, we come over all the time. Your mom has the best cable plan in the tri-state area." The other girl, Octavia, explained while also not taking her eyes off the cartoon in front of her. "Plus, why would we leave if neither of you are here? Somebody has to keep an eye on –" Octavia stopped talking when she turned her attention to the back of the room, eyes immediately falling on Lexa. "Oh, hello."

Lexa felt her stomach drop to her toes. She couldn't seem to wrap her head around how nervous she got when she was with Clarke. At work, Lexa was stoic and a hard ass and didn't flinch at anything. When she was on her motorcycle, she could hit speeds of over 100 MPH and not even bat an eyelash. But when she got around Clarke…everything was completely different. She had been nervous to ask Clarke out, she had been nervous to show up at her apartment unannounced, she had been nervous to ask if she could come to DC to see her, and now she was meeting the girl's best friends and she had never been more nervous in her entire life.

Guys, this is Lexa. Lex, this is Raven and Octavia." Raven whipped her head around at Clarke's introduction and now Lexa saw two heads grinning at her wildly over the top of the couch. She swallowed hard then put on her business face. That was the only way she was going to get through this.

"Raven, it's nice to see you again. Octavia, it's lovely to meet you." Lexa took a few steps forward until she stood directly behind Clarke. She placed her hand on the small of Clarke's back and felt the smaller girl shudder beneath her touch. "Clarke, would you like to go ahead and go get changed? I'll be here when you're finished." Clarke looked from her best friends to Lexa then back at her best friends. She quickly nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be quick." She turned back to the two girls who were re-situating themselves on the couch. "Be nice, please." They both shot a thumbs up into the air without saying a word. And with that, Clarke turned and made her way to the other side of the house to change.

* * *

"So, where shall we start?" Octavia asked mischievously, rubbing her hands together like Lexa had seen Clarke do before.

Lexa had made her way around the living room to sit on the love seat that was diagonal from the couch. She had only been sitting for a few minutes when Raven announced that she and Octavia had a few questions for the older woman. She had been waiting for the questions when Octavia had finally spoken up.

"Well, I think first things first." Raven said to Octavia then turned to face Lexa. "Why Clarke? I mean look at you, you could probably go out in New York and get any human being you wanted, yet right now you're choosing Clarke. The two of you live two very different lifestyles. She doesn't enjoy working out, she doesn't know shit about business, she enjoys buying her clothes at thrift stores or taking them from her dad's old closet, she's a school teacher. Explain your reasoning to me." Lexa took in everything that Raven said to her, and responded immediately, without hesitation.

"It's for all of those reasons that you just stated. Our lifestyles are very different, but she gives me such a sense of balance. I think I do the same for her." Lexa began then looked down at her watch absentmindedly. She was immediately taken over with thoughts of her father. "Clarke and I…we're more similar than most people know. I lost my father at a young age as well. He left my mother and me, and then my mother blamed me for it. So I essentially lost both of my parents. The two people who were supposed to love me unconditionally and be here for me no matter what, they were both just gone. That experience caused me to build some pretty tough walls around my heart. But Clarke…" Lexa took a deep breath before continuing. "Clarke made her way through those walls. But it's weird. It's not like she tore them down completely, they're still there. She just seemed to cut out a Clarke shaped hole in the wall and she waltzed right through. She's the only one I'm letting in. I've gotten to know her very well over the past year. I've seen how passionate she is about art and those kids. I've seen that passion carry over into every aspect of her life. I've seen her on the days that she doesn't even want to leave the apartment because she feels like she's failing her students. I've seen her drunk. I've seen her asleep. I've seen her in her painting clothes, and I've seen her in that little black dress she likes to wear every time she goes to a nice dinner. As much as I've seen of her, she's seen just as much of me. And it hasn't thrown either of us off the scent. And I think that's a first for both of us." Lexa realized at this point that she was rambling, but felt like she needed some sort of closing statement. "To fully answer your question, I chose Clarke because she chose me right back. And I hope we'll both continue to choose each other every day for a very long time."

"That's…an acceptable answer." Raven replied quietly.

"No further questions." Octavia added and Raven nodded along with her. "You've got the job, Ms. Woods. When can you start?" Lexa almost laughed at the shorter girls joke until she saw blonde hair enter the room to her right.

"Clarke." Lexa said, immediately standing and buttoning her top button. She let her eyes roam quickly down the blonde's body, taking in what she had changed into. A white sundress with flats, and she had let her hair down and out of the messy bun. "You look stunning." Lexa grinned and Clarke blushed.

"Flattery, Lexa." Clarke winked at the taller girl then turned to her best friends who were still sitting on the couch. "Were you two nice?"

"You always doubt us!" Octavia groaned.

"They were incredibly pleasant, Clarke. Don't worry." Lexa explained and Clarke nodded. "Are you ready to go?"

"Absolutely."

And with that, they left the house and Clarke's two best friends behind.

* * *

"I'll have the fresh fruit plate, with oatmeal and a black coffee." Lexa stated to their waitress before closing her menu and turning her attention to the blonde sitting across from her.

"And I would like…the chocolate chip waffles, applesauce, hash browns covered in cheese, and biscuits with lots of butter. And an orange juice." Clarke grinned up at the waitress who was working hard to write down her whole order. When the waitress was done she left the table, taking the menus with her. Lexa raised an eyebrow at Clarke. "What? I'm hungry. And this place has the best everything…I'll probably get a to-go box for most of what I ordered."

"Oh, will you really?" Lexa countered and Clarke shrugged.

"Nah, I won't. You know me too well already, Ms. CEO." Clarke placed her elbows up on the table and rested her chin in her hands.

"It's funny that you mentioned that, because I was just thinking that I don't know enough about you." Lexa replied, leaning back in the booth a bit and draping her arm over the back of it. Clarke felt her eyes fall to the brunette's torso, where her shirt had become even tighter with the position she was now sitting in. The blonde swallowed hard.

"Well, what would you like to know about me?" Clarke dragged her eyes back up to Lexa's face. "You already know all of the basics."

"What do you consider the basics?" The waitress returned and deposited Lexa's coffee and Clarke's orange juice. "Thank you so much." She smiled and turned away from the table.

"Well, you know my favorite color –"

"Forest green, kind of a dark teal, and a deep purple." Clarke smiled at the brunette's interruption.

"You know my favorite animal."

"Dogs. Any kind of dogs, to be specific. I live for the days when you walk onto the elevator and tell me about how you followed a dog walker three blocks out of your way, again, just because you didn't want to stop watching the dogs." Lexa chuckled a bit then took a sip from her coffee.

"Oh my god, I've done that so many times." Clarke practically barked in laughter.

"You've done it five times just since I've known you. Five times in one year is probably five too many times." Clarke laughed harder and just shrugged.

"Back to my point, though. You know my dream vacation destination."

"The Cliffs of Moher in Ireland is the main dream."

"You know what I wanted to be when I grew up."

"Well, that's a trick question." "Lexa countered, putting her coffee mug down. She crossed her arms and leaned her elbows on the table.

"How is that a trick question?" Clarke quirked an eyebrow.

"Because, when you were in kindergarten you wanted to be a firefighter. All through elementary school you wanted to be a park ranger because you thought that would be the way you could save the trees. Which I totally condone." Clarke laughed. "In 7th grade, you decided you wanted to be a professional soccer player. But then you didn't make the middle school soccer team so you dropped that dream. Then from 8th grade through the time you graduated, you wanted to be a world famous artist. It wasn't until you got to college and saw some inner city kids spray painting a beautiful mural on a wall that you decided you wanted to be a teacher."

"See? You know me pretty damn well, Lex." Their waitress dropped off their plates of food and they quickly dug in.

"Clarke, I could literally have the power of reading minds, I could know your every thought, and I still wouldn't think I knew you well enough." Lexa explained and Clarke shot her a chocolaty smile.

"You're really cute, you know that?" The blonde asked with a mouthful of waffles. Lexa grinned.

"I appreciate the compliment, Clarke."

* * *

"So, what are the plans for the rest of the day?" Clarke asked as the two girls climbed back into her mother's car with full bellies.

"I actually have a couple meetings this afternoon that I should probably be preparing for." Lexa answered solemnly, secretly wishing she hadn't scheduled any meetings for the few days she was going to be in DC.

"Oh, right! Of course. I'll get you to the hotel then." Lexa groaned in response.

"Can you kidnap me or something? I'd much rather spend the day with you." Clarke laughed at the older woman.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for me to kidnap someone who actually has a paid bodyguard." Lexa groaned again. "However, I can invite you to come hang out with me after all of your meetings tonight?" Clarke posed the statement as a question and Lexa quickly felt herself nodding. The blonde laughed again. "Okay, perfect. Raven, Octavia and I are going to get dinner and have a few drinks tonight. I'm sure they'd love for you to join."

"Well, I'd hate to impose. You can mention it to them and just let me know what they think of the idea." Lexa responded as she fidgeted with her ring inside her jacket pocket.

"You're always so worried about imposing. Oh my god. Like, do you not understand that I would literally give up just about anything in order to spend more time with you?" Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow. Lexa smiled gently and shook her head.

"You're exaggerating, Clarke."

I am not! I'm serious. Spending time with you is one of my favorite things in the whole entire world." Lexa blushed and shook her head again.

"Still exaggerating."

"Wanna know a secret?"

"I do love secrets, Clarke." Lexa grinned over at the blonde who kept her eyes on the road.

"Every day for the last year, I've been about ten minutes late to work. I'm still working on my lesson plans when the students start coming in for the day. I had to make up some silly rule about the first 15 minutes of class being free draw time, just so I can get everything ready for the day. If I left the apartment five minutes earlier each morning, I'd be able to catch the earlier train, and I'd be right on time. Every. Single. Day." Lexa looked at the younger woman incredulously.

"Then why do you…?" She trailed off, not really sure what she was trying to ask, though Clarke knew.

"Because those 60 seconds I spend with you every morning in the elevator are more important than I've ever led you to believe. It allows me to start every single morning with a smile on my face. Honestly, I probably would have already quit my job and moved back to DC if it weren't for our little conversations in the elevator every day. They keep me strong." Clarke explained. Lexa desperately wanted to kiss the woman next to her. She ran a hand through her wavy brown hair and turned her attention back to the road in front of the car.

"They keep me strong too, Clarke." She saw the blonde woman smile out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, here's your hotel." Clarke said as she pulled into the parking lot. She stopped near the front door and turned the car off. "Do you want to just let me know when you're done with all of your meetings today?"

"I can do that."

"Okay, cool. O and Ray are wanting to go out around 8 PM, is that okay for you?" Clarke asked and Lexa responded with a quick nod.

"That should be perfectly fine." Green eyes met blue as Lexa turned all of her attention towards the girl sitting next to her. "I'm going to kiss you now." Blue eyes sparkled and Clarke nodded her head quickly and Lexa leaned forward and captured her lips.

The only thought Lexa had was, "how does this keep getting better?" She and Clarke had kissed a few times now, and each time felt like the first time all over again. Lexa had butterflies in her stomach, and her hands were shaking a little as she placed one gently on the side of Clarke's face. She was nervous every time she kissed Clarke. She hadn't been nervous about kissing a girl since high school, and that was only because it had been the first girl she ever kissed. Clarke made her feel like a teenager again. She pulled away from the kiss slowly, keeping her eyes closed for a few more seconds.

"If you stay in this car any longer, I'm not letting you leave." Clarke said gently. Lexa opened her eyes and green immediately met blue again.

"Is that supposed to make me want to leave?" Lexa joked, raising an eyebrow. Clarke laughed.

"Go do work, Ms. CEO." Clarke said, shoving Lexa towards the door.

"Hey, fine! You don't have to get physical." Lexa feigned hurt as she rubbed her shoulder where Clarke had pushed her.

"Oh don't act like you don't want me to get physical with you." Clarke countered.

"Oh Clarke, I just don't want our first time getting physical together to be in your mother's car." Lexa leaned across the middle console and gave Clarke a chaste kiss. "I'll see you tonight, beautiful."

* * *

"Are you sure Raven and Octavia won't be upset that we didn't pick them up? Because I offered." Lexa loosened her tie a bit more as she and Clarke climbed out of the back of the SUV that Gustus had rented. After her meetings, Lexa had simply tossed her suit jacket to the side, rolled up the sleeves of her light blue button up, removed the top button, and loosened her tie. She didn't have the time to dress any more casual than that. She looked over at Clarke, who was wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt of some band that Lexa had never listened to.

"They're not upset, Lex. They live on the other side of town. It would have taken us all way longer to get here." Clarke turned to the taller brunette who had her hands stuffed in her pants pockets. "Stop stressing out. You've already met them."

"Okay, yeah. But I'm about to spend an extended amount of time with them. I can't help but be a little nervous…" Lexa trailed off, busying herself with rolling her sleeves again. Clarke grinned and took a step closer to her, placing her hands on the older woman's upper arms.

"You're the CEO of one of the most influential businesses in this country. And you're nervous about hanging out with my friends for an hour or two?" Clarke raised an eyebrow at her. "What's gotten into you?" Lexa didn't answer. She just leaned down and kissed Clarke gently. She immediately felt herself calming down. She smiled into the kiss as she thought that all she had to do to keep herself calm for the rest of the night, is to keep kissing Clarke every chance she got. She finally pulled away from the kiss when the need to breathe became overwhelming.

"You're very important to me, Clarke." Lexa said as the two women caught their breath after the kiss. "So your friends are very important to me as well." Clarke smiled up at her then they heard someone clearing their throat behind Lexa. She turned to see Gustus standing next to the SUV. "Gustus, would you like to have dinner with us?"

"No ma'am, Miss Woods." Gustus said simply and Lexa gave him a quick nod.

"Very well. I'll message you when we are nearly ready to leave." Gustus returned the nod then climbed into the SUV and pulled away from the curb.

"Where will he go while we're here?" Clarke asked as the two women turned and made their way inside the restaurant.

"If I know him like I think I know him, he will be parked across the street with his eyes trained on the door and windows for the entire time." Lexa laughed gently. "He takes his job very seriously." Clarke was about to respond when she saw Raven out of the corner of her eye, waving wildly at the two girls.

"Raven and Octavia are over there, come on." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and pulled her gently towards the booth that her two best friends were sitting at. Clarke slid into the empty side of the booth, followed quickly by Lexa.

"What's up, love birds?" Clarke rolled her eyes playfully at Octavia's comment.

"You guys are late. Did you get distracted in the backseat of the car or something?" Raven winked at Lexa, whose face completely paled. Clarke had to physically restrain herself from laughing at the brunette's misfortune.

"Oh my god, shut up guys." Clarke said as she placed a kiss on Lexa's cheek. Raven and Octavia laughed as the color returned to Lexa's face.

The rest of the night seemed to go down without a hitch. The group of girls all ordered a few drinks and once Lexa had a certain amount of whiskey in her system, her nerves really seemed to calm down. Though, that might also have had something to do with Clarke's hand keeping her own hand hostage on Clarke's lap for the majority of the night.

Octavia and Raven asked more and more questions about Lexa as they tried to get to know her better. At one point, Lexa explained what she did for a living and what her business was striving for and she found Raven practically drooling at the description. She made a mental note to ask Clarke about that later.

She learned that Octavia was a martial arts instructor and was working on saving up enough money to open up her own gym. Raven was just a couple months away from graduating with a degree in mechanical engineering. Lexa couldn't help but wonder how three girls who were all so incredibly different had become best friends? Though, Lexa and Clarke were very different as well and yet she had found herself falling for the blonde for nearly a year now. Lexa found herself with a goofy grin on her face when she realized that Octavia had been trying to get her attention.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lexa felt Clarke squeeze her hand and looked over to see a nervous expression. What had she missed?

"I was asking if you wanted to come tomorrow? Because I totally have the right to invite whomever I want. And I'm inviting you, as my guest, not Clarke's." Clarke and Raven laughed at Octavia's announcement.

"You can't invite my girlf-…" Clarke caught herself and cleared her throat, receiving an odd look from Lexa. "You can't invite Lexa as your guest."

"Why don't we leave that up to Lexa?" Octavia countered, raising an eyebrow. Clarke leaned forward in her seat, ready to challenge the smaller girl in a joking manner.

"Why don't we tell Lexa what she's being invited to?" Lexa interrupted and the other three girls at the table all turned their attention back to her.

"Oh, right. We're having a family dinner tomorrow night. It will be me, O, Ray, Octavia's brother Bellamy, his best friend from college Lincoln, our two close friends from high school Harper and Monroe, Harper's girlfriend Fox, Monroe's boyfriend Murphy, and…am I forgetting anyone?" Clarke turned to her two friends, giving Lexa a minute to release a breath she had been holding. How does Clarke have so many friends? And how was Lexa going to deal with meeting all of them, at the same time?

"Just your mom, since it's at her house." Raven answered nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah! And my mom." Clarke said, turning back to Lexa whose eyes were practically bugging out of her skull.

"You want me to meet every friend you've ever had in your entire life AND your mother? Tomorrow?" Lexa squeaked out and felt Clarke squeeze her hand again. The blonde knew that would calm her down.

"You don't have to. I don't want you to feel pressured at all, Lex." Lexa took a deep breath and nodded.

"Can I have some time to consider it?" Lexa asked and Clarke immediately nodded.

"Of course. And really, I won't be offended at all if you don't want to. I know you didn't come to DC just to meet everyone else in my life." Clarke explained quietly as Raven and Octavia talked among themselves.

"You're right. I came here simply to see you." Lexa responded, taking another sip of her whiskey.

"I know." Clarke gave Lexa a quick kiss. "No pressure."

* * *

Lexa walked to the front door of Clarke's mother's house with Gustus at her side. She hoped it would be okay to invite him, but she wasn't going to be able to do this without another familiar face. She adjusted her shirt sleeves under her suit jacket. She was wearing a light gray suit with a light purple button up underneath. She decided to forego the tie, knowing this was more of a casual event, and left her top few buttons unbuttoned. She caught Gustus looking down at her from the corner of her eye. She looked up and gave him a quick nod, and watched as he reached forward and knocked on the door. After just a few minutes, the two were met by a very familiar blonde.

"Gustus! Lexa!" Clarke practically yelled as she pulled the two into a massive hug. "I'm so glad you guys came!" Clarke leaned forward and kissed Lexa on the cheek, making the older woman blush.

"Well, I decided that if this relationship goes the way I would like for it to, then I'm going to end up meeting all of these people anyway. Might as well go ahead and do it, right?" Lexa responded and Clarke grinned.

"Right." She turned, dragging Lexa and Gustus into the large house. "You guys can take your jackets off, make yourself at home. I'll be right back!" She exclaimed before scurrying out of the foyer. Lexa took her suit jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack next to the front door. She heard Gustus chuckling quietly behind her.

"What's so funny, Gustus?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"Nothing, ma'am." He responded between fits of laughter.

"Gustus." She challenged.

"It's just…Miss Griffin said my name first. She was far more excited to see me." He let out another bellow of laughter and Lexa couldn't hide the smile that made its way onto her face as well.

"Shut up, Gustus." She pushed his large laughing body out of the foyer and into the living room where the rest of Clarke's friends were.

Clarke quickly found her way back over to Lexa and Gustus. She spent the next hour or so introducing the two of them to each of her friends.

Bellamy was a firefighter. Lexa found him to be rather arrogant yet charming, and based on the face Gustus was making, he only found him to be the former.

Lincoln was a photographer. Lexa made the assumption before she even met him. He was toting around camera equipment all night, taking some wonderful candid photos of everyone. He took one of Clarke, Lexa, and Gustus that Gustus absolutely adored. He quickly gave his email to Lincoln so he could send him the picture.

Harper was an electronic technician. She had begun working on computers at Best Buy but quickly moved up in the ranks of IT guys. She now worked at a very well known government building in DC, repairing their computers on a daily basis. Lexa and Gustus both were very impressed.

Monroe was still in college. She had taken some time off at one point because she didn't know what she wanted to do. But now she was back and she was working diligently on getting a degree in chemistry, having decided to teach high schoolers after many long conversations with Clarke.

Fox was also still in college, she was a few years younger than everyone else. She was going to school for music, though she wasn't sure what she wanted to do with that degree.

Murphy was in the police academy. His father had been a police officer, and his grandfather before that. He had always known that was what he wanted to do. He only had about 4 weeks left until he would be done with the academy. Lexa barely even knew him, but she was proud of him.

* * *

Everyone sat down at the table as Clarke and Octavia placed all the food in the center of the table. Lexa glanced at the empty seat across from her. She still hadn't seen Clarke's mom. Maybe an emergency had happened at the hospital and the surgeon wouldn't be able to make it tonight. Lexa felt horrible for almost wishing that were the case. But, of course, as soon as Clarke and Octavia sat down and everyone started digging in, Dr. Griffin walked into the dining room.

"Hi, kiddos! So sorry I'm late." Lexa felt herself standing up immediately as Dr. Griffin reached the table. "Oh, hello?"

"Dr. Griffin, Lexa Woods. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Lexa reached out her hand and shook Dr. Griffin's hand. "And this is my dear friend, Gustus." She motioned to Gustus who was also standing and shook Dr. Griffin's hand.

"Mom, I told you about Lexa." Clarke said as she pulled Lexa back down to her seat. "Told you she was in town for some meetings?"

"Yes, of course. It's lovely to meet you as well, Lexa." Dr. Griffin nodded to the woman and they both sat down at the table, keeping a wary eye on each other. "So, Lexa." Dr. Griffin began once everyone else had resumed talking among themselves. "What is it that you do for a living? I'm certain Clarke has told me, it must have just slipped my mind."

"I'm the owner and CEO of Woods Corporation and Trikru Industries." Lexa flinched as every jaw at the table practically dropped to the floor.

"Are you serious?"

"How old are you?"

"Did you start that business when you were still in diapers?"

"Are you hiring?"

"You're buying dinner for all of us next time."

"That's wonderful that you're so successful at such a young age." Dr. Griffin responded, ignoring the comments of everyone else.

"Thank you. I've worked very hard to get to where I am." Lexa felt Clarke squeeze her knee and she smiled over at the blonde.

"Clarke had mentioned that you were in town on business for a few days. And I do believe a few of my coworkers had meetings today and yesterday with a representative from Trikru. Any correlation?" Lexa swallowed the food that was in her mouth before responding.

"Yes, ma'am. My engineers and I have developed more eco-friendly medical supplies. We have some machines that are run on solar power, so the hospital doesn't have to depend on a gas generator if the power ever goes out. They'll be more mobile, much lighter, you won't have to rely on batteries or re-charging or plugging anything into the wall. We're in the process of selling our products to a few hospitals across the country to see how they do." Lexa replied and Dr. Griffin gave a curt nod.

"That's a wonderful idea. I'm sure all of your meetings have been going well?" Lexa was about to respond when she was interrupted by Raven.

"Dude, seriously, can you hire me? I'd love to be on the engineering team that comes up with shit like that. That's my dream."

"Raven, language." Dr. Griffin said as she stabbed at a few pieces of broccoli on her plate.

"Sorry, Doc." Raven apologized then looked back at Lexa. "But could you consider it? I'm good at what I do. Ask anyone."

"I believe you. I'll have to talk to a few people, and of course we would need a resume from you. But I'll give you my e-mail and we'll keep in touch." Lexa smiled as Raven practically squealed with excitement.

* * *

"Hey, there you are." Clarke walked into her backyard to find Lexa laying on her old trampoline. "I was worried you had left but Gustus is still hanging around Lincoln, so I knew you had to be here somewhere." Clarke climbed onto the trampoline and laid next to Lexa, quickly taking her hand in her own.

"I apologize, Clarke. I get overwhelmed in large groups of people sometimes." Lexa answered and Clarke just cuddled in closer to her.

"My mom was really impressed by you tonight." The blonde woman said quietly.

"Hopefully she doesn't think I was trying too hard or anything." Lexa mumbled and felt Clarke kiss her cheek.

"You were just being yourself. Which means she probably thinks you were just as perfect as I do." Clarke kissed down from Lexa's cheek to her jaw, peppering kisses all along her jaw line. "I don't want you to go home tomorrow." Clarke mumbled against Lexa's neck, were her lips were now working. When Clarke hit an overly sensitive spot at the base of Lexa's neck, the brunette growled and flipped them over so she was straddling the blonde.

Lexa leaned down and kissed her passionately. She placed one hand on the trampoline next to Clarke's head, and the other was on Clarke's neck, almost cupping her cheek. Lexa swiped her tongue along Clarke's lower lip asking for the permission that Clarke almost immediately granted. Clarke's hands found themselves resting on Lexa's hips, playing with the hem of her shirt that was coming untucked.

"Do you want to stay at my hotel tonight?" Lexa asked as she broke the kiss and saw Clarke's blown eyes looking back at her.

"I absolutely want to." Clarke answered and Lexa grinned, leaning down to kiss her again. "However…I shouldn't do that." Lexa stopped halfway to Clarke's lips and raised an eyebrow. "If I come back to your hotel with you, to be blunt, I am going to want to fuck you for about 5 hours straight. If not more."

"Probably more." Lexa mumbled to herself as she waited for Clarke to continue.

"But I don't think we should do that yet. I think we should go back to New York, we should go on a date, we should figure out what this is and where we want this to go, then we should fuck each other's brains out. Do you agree?" Lexa gave a quick nod and leaned down to kiss Clarke one more time.

"I wasn't trying to pressure you into anything. You know that, right?" Lexa asked quietly and Clarke laughed.

"You didn't. I'm a big girl, Lex. I can handle it." Lexa nodded again then both girls climbed off the trampoline. "So you have one more meeting tomorrow then you're leaving?"

"I am."

"Will I see you tomorrow before you leave?" Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand as they walked back towards the house.

"I'm actually not sure that I will have time. These meetings never last a certain amount of time. I could have time to get lunch with you afterward, or I might have to rush straight to the airport. I don't want to make plans then have to cancel on you." Lexa replied as they walked in the house and she found herself scanning the room for Gustus.

"I understand." Clarke tried to hide the fact that she was upset. "I'll see you Sunday though? When I get back?" Lexa nodded quickly, turning her attention back to the blonde.

"Of course. You can text me when you get back and I'll stop by." Clarke nodded and Lexa turned back to look for Gustus, whom she finally found sitting on the couch between Lincoln and Octavia, laughing loudly about something. "Gustus seems to be enjoying himself." Lexa nodded towards her bodyguard and Clarke giggled.

"I'll have to bring my friends up to New York more often so we can all hang out more. Did you like everyone?"

"I did. Bellamy seemed a little full of himself, but not everyone can be as perfect as me." Clarke laughed loudly as Lexa threw her arm over the blonde's shoulder.

"Oh god, yeah I'm so glad you're not full of yourself like Bell is." Lexa's stomach fluttered at the sound of Clarke's laugh.

"Miss Woods, are you ready to leave?" Lexa turned to face Gustus and she nodded quickly.

"Yes, Gustus. You can say goodbye to your new friends and I'll meet you out at the car." Gustus nodded and turned back to Lincoln and Octavia. Lexa took her arm off Clarke's shoulder. "I better get going. You'll text me as soon as you get back Sunday though?"

"Of course I will. I mean, I'll text you a lot before Sunday. But, I'll also definitely text you as soon as I get back. I'm kind of expecting you to be waiting for me inside my apartment." Clarke joked and Lexa smiled.

"If I had a way of getting into your apartment, I would be there waiting for you. With chocolate. And wine. Probably naked." Lexa watched as Clarke's eyes glazed over a bit.

"You're such a tease, Lex." Clarke laughed and shoved Lexa playfully.

"I apologize, Clarke. I promise I'll make it up to you as soon as you're home." She leaned down closer to the blonde so she could whisper in her ear. "I won't tease at all, if it makes you feel better." Lexa felt the smaller girl shudder at the thought and she leaned back grinning. "I'll see you in a few days, Clarke."

"Can't wait." Clarke grinned up at her as Lexa turned and made her way out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

"How are you still so good at Halo?" Anya asked as she was tempted to throw her controller across the room. "Don't you have better things to do than be good at video games?!" Anya nearly screamed as Lexa killed her once again. Lexa just let out a small chuckle.

"I've literally only ever played this video game when you've been here." Lexa checked her location on the map in the corner of her screen, and quickly ran towards the yellow dot that she knew to be Anya. "You're just terrible, sorry." Lexa crept her character around a corner and quickly had Anya's character in her sights.

"I can kick everyone else's ass though!" Anya let out a shrill yell as Lexa shot her character once again. "This isn't fair." The older girl huffed and Lexa laughed again.

"Would you like for me to let you win, Anya?" Lexa asked and Anya shoved her shoulder.

"No! Fuck off. I'll beat you fair and square, Madame President." Anya's character respawned and she took off running across the map.

"Still not a president…" Lexa mumbled as she reached into the pocket of her sweats to pull out her personal phone that had started vibrating. "Hold on." She said as she placed her controller on the coffee table and walked a few feet away from the couch to answer the call.

"Clarke?" She answered after having seen 'My Sun and My Stars' flash across her screen.

"Hey, Lex. I just got home. Are you busy?" Lexa couldn't ignore the sense of relief she felt at the sound of Clarke's voice. The blonde had been fairly busy the last couple days in DC and the pair had only been able to text each other.

"No, not particularly –" Lexa cut her own sentence off when she heard Anya's high pitched laugh. She looked up to see that Anya had just killed her stationary character and was quickly making her way back across the map to kill her again. "Oh, fair and square, right Anya?" Lexa called out and Anya just began laughing even louder. Lexa cleared her throat and returned to her conversation with Clarke. "Um, I'm actually playing video games with a friend. Would you like for me to come over?"

"Well, not if you're busy…" If Lexa hadn't really been paying attention, she would have missed the disheartened sigh that escaped Clarke's lips.

"Nonsense. I've been searching for an excuse to kick Anya out." Lexa looked over at the back of Anya's head on the couch and saw Anya flipping her off with one hand while she killed Lexa's character once again with the other hand. Lexa rolled her eyes and tried to hide her grin.

"You're so sweet to her." Clarke laughed, making Lexa's grin widen.

"She absolutely deserves it." Lexa let out a little laugh. "So, I'll come over?" Lexa asked and she practically heard Clarke nodding her head quickly over the phone.

"Yes, please." Clarke said quickly. Lexa smiled then looked down, noticing what she was wearing. Loose fitting sweats, an old t-shirt, and two socks that didn't even match.

"Okay, just give me a few minutes to change." Lexa said quickly as she looked over at the TV and saw Anya killing her character, once again.

"Why change? I'm too impatient." Clarke huffed. "Just come in whatever."

"You sure?" Lexa asked, looking back down at her outfit once again.

"Of course I'm sure." Clarke answered quickly.

"Okay, I'll be down soon then."

"Perfect. See you in a bit."

Lexa pushed the End Call button on her phone and returned the gadget into her pocket. She sat down on the couch next to Anya who was still cackling menacingly. Lexa rolled her eyes once again.

"I can't believe you killed me three times while I didn't even have my controller." Lexa mumbled, only making Anya laugh harder.

"Really, Lexy? Can you not believe it?" Anya asked, nudging her shoulder a couple times with her own.

"I guess I can believe it, actually…" Lexa reached forward and turned her controller off, effectively ending the game. Anya began to protest but Lexa stood and began to walk away. "I'm going down to Clarke's apartment. You're welcome to stay up here." Lexa said as she looked around at her counters to see if there was anything she needed to take with her.

"I might stay for a bit." Anya said once she was done pouting. "Oh, tell your girlfriend I said hi!" Anya yelled as Lexa was about to make her way out the door. The brunette quickly turned back to her friend who was sitting on the couch, getting ready to start a game online.

"She's not my girlfriend, Anya." Lexa said quickly.

"Is she not?" Anya asked without bothering to look back at Lexa.

"She's…just…I'll see you later." Lexa mumbled and made her way out the door, closing it behind her just as she heard Anya yell something about using protection.

* * *

"Doors open!" Lexa heard Clarke call from inside her apartment immediately after Lexa had knocked. She opened the door and smiled to herself when she saw Clarke rummaging through her refrigerator.

"Clarke, what have I told you about keeping your door open? It's dangerous." Lexa grinned and watched as Clarke closed the refrigerator door and turned to face the taller girl, rolling her eyes with exaggeration.

"Oh my god, sorry mom." Clarke joked as she opened a package of strawberries and popped one in her mouth. Lexa strode into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame.

"Okay, I've decided I don't like it when you refer to me as your mother." Clarke laughed.

"Then don't act like my mom." The younger girl winked at Lexa then placed her strawberries on the counter and quickly crossed the room, bringing Lexa into a tight embrace. "I missed you." She said quietly into the taller girl's ear.

"I missed you as well, Clarke." Lexa said as she hugged Clarke back just as tight. Clarke pulled back from the embrace and looked down at what Lexa was wearing, still keeping her arms wrapped around the older woman's neck.

"I thought I told you not to change?" Lexa felt a blush rising to her face.

"I didn't…"

"So you were going to change out of sweats and a t-shirt to come see me?" Clarke raised an eyebrow and Lexa shrugged her shoulders.

"I had been planning on it. These are just lounge clothes." She answered and Clarke laughed a little while shaking her head.

"Well, you look fantastic in lounge clothes. I'm glad you didn't change." The two girls finally broke their embrace and Clarke grabbed her strawberries again, quickly moving to sit on the couch. She patted the empty space next to her and Lexa joined.

"How was the rest of your trip?" The brunette asked, reaching over to take a strawberry that Clarke had offered her.

"It was great. The girls and I had a spa day yesterday." Clarke smiled, thinking about the events of the day before. "Manicure, pedicure, massage, even a mud bath. Have you ever had a mud bath?" She asked, then placed another strawberry in her mouth.

"I have." Lexa answered.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Clarke immediately had to look away from the woman sitting next to her, finding it too hard not to imagine the two of them enjoying a mud bath together.

"It is."

"It was so great. I'm really going to miss them all. Again." Clarke sighed and placed the container of strawberries onto the couch, then looked back over at Lexa.

"While on the subject of your friends, I have a question for you." Clarke raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"How would you feel if I offered Raven a job?" Lexa asked and Clarke noticed her fidgeting with her hands. Clarke always thought it was the most adorable thing in the world when Lexa was visibly nervous around her.

"Wait, really?" Clarke asked, pulling her thoughts away from how cute the woman sitting next to her was.

"Really. She emailed me her resume and it's impeccable." Lexa explained and Clarke remained attentive. "I even spoke with a few of her current and previous professors, they all agreed that she's top of her class."

"What would you be hiring her for?" Clarke turned on the couch so she was facing Lexa more fully.

"I need a mind like hers on my engineering team. She's brilliant, Clarke." Clarke nodded at Lexa's statement, obviously agreeing.

"So what would happen if you gave her a job?" The blonde inquired.

"Well, if I offer her a job and she accepts the position, she'll need to move out here right after graduation. I would find an apartment for her and pay the first couple months of rent just to make sure she's got her feet on the ground before she has to start dealing with bills." Lexa could practically hear all the thoughts running through Clarke's mind. "What are you thinking?" Clarke paused for a second before answering.

"My best friend might be moving to New York!" She finally exclaimed, excitedly.

"So you're okay with this?"

"Of course I am! I'm just a little jealous." Clarke said, grinning.

"Clarke, why would you be jealous?" Lexa asked, confused.

"Because Ray is going to have such a hot boss." The blonde winked at Lexa, and she felt herself grinning broadly.

"Oh, you think so?" Lexa asked as Clarke slowly inched herself closer to the brunette.

"I know so." She said as her lips met Lexa's.

* * *

Lexa glanced down at her watch and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that it was nearly midnight. She felt Clarke's body shift against hers from where she was laying on the couch. They had decided to watch some TV show that Clarke was convinced Lexa would love, but the blonde ended up falling asleep halfway through the first episode. Lexa let the show continue playing and was willing to admit, the show actually hadn't been too bad. She nudged the girl laying against her gently.

"Clarke, I should probably get back to my place…" She said softly, hoping it was just enough to wake the sleeping girl. It was.

"Nooo." Clarke groaned and tightened her arms around Lexa's waist. "Just stay here. We can play hooky tomorrow and sleep in late." Lexa chuckled to herself at the sleepy girl's statement.

"I've never played hooky before and I don't think now is a good time to start." She explained, feeling the girl shift against her once again.

"Okay, call it a mini vacation then." Clarke mumbled.

"I don't take vacations either." Lexa replied and that got Clarke to sit up.

"Ever?" The blonde asked and Lexa melted at the sight of her sleepy face.

"I've never taken one, no." Lexa answered and reached forward to tuck a wild strand of blonde hair behind Clarke's ear.

"So you're telling me that the only time you've ever missed work is because you've been sick?" Clarke asked and Lexa just shook her head.

"That's not what I'm telling you. I don't get sick." Lexa stated simply and watched as a look of surprise washed over Clarke's face. "What?"

"When was the last time you missed one single day of work?" Clarke asked and Lexa just shrugged.

"I haven't. Not since I opened the first store front when I was in undergrad." Lexa answered and Clarke's jaw dropped. "What, Clarke?"

"You've never missed a day of work." Clarke stated rather than asked but Lexa nodded anyway.

"I can't. I'm in charge of the company."

"The company would be self-sustainable for at least one day, Lex." Lexa had to suppress a grin, just as she did every time Clarke used that nickname.

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you! Because you've never missed a day!" Clarke threw her hands up in exasperation then collapsed back down against Lexa. The brunette let out a small chuckle.

"I can't." She responded quietly and felt Clarke shake her head against her chest.

"You will." She said, voice slight muffled against Lexa's shirt.

"I won't."

"You will. Tomorrow." Clarke said as a matter of fact.

"No, Clarke." Lexa watched as Clarke sat back up, the look of determination on the blonde's face was almost scary.

"It's happening. You're staying here and skipping work and we're going to spend the whole day together tomorrow." Clarke crossed her arms defiantly, just waiting for Lexa to argue.

"Clarke, you have work too."

"I'm sick."

"Clarke…" Lexa began but she was cut off by the blonde sitting in front of her.

"You can't get out of this, Lex. It's happening." Lexa watched as Clarke laid back against her, and felt the blonde's arms wrap around her waist again. She sighed deeply then returned the embrace, laying her arms across Clarke's back.

"Fine." She finally grumbled.

* * *

"Lexa Woods." Lexa mumbled into her phone after blindly searching for it for what felt like an hour. She rubbed her eyes as she took in her surroundings and listened to the sound of her bodyguard's voice on the other side of the phone. "No, Gustus, I'm actually feeling…under the weather." She explained as she recognized Clarke's room and remembered their conversation from last night. "I'm aware…No, I'll be fine." Lexa tried to keep her voice quiet, she felt Clarke's body shift against hers on the bed. "Yes, just go to the office and let them know I'm not feeling well, but I'll be checking my email every hour on the hour if anyone needs anything." Lexa heard the blonde mumble something into the mattress. "Yes, thank you Gustus. I'll keep you updated…Oh, and Gustus? Take the day off after you leave the office. That's an order." Lexa ended the call as Gustus was still arguing with her about her last request. She placed her phone next to Clarke's on the bedside table and looked over to see sleepy blue eyes staring up at her.

"Mmm, you can order me around like that any day, Ms. CEO." Clarke managed to say with a very sleepy voice. Lexa swallowed hard at the younger girl's comment.

"Clarke. I apologize for waking you." Lexa said quietly as she leaned over and kissed Clarke's temple. She leaned back to see the girl's eyes closed again and a smile spreading across her lips.

"I'm not complaining." Clarke said as she pulled Lexa closer.

"I'm certainly glad you're not complaining about waking up next to me." Lexa joked and Clarke let out a small chuckle as she opened one eye.

"I'm also not complaining about waking up to hear you call out of work. It's like music to my ears." Clarke grinned even wider as she pushed herself up onto her elbows and placed a quick kiss on Lexa's lips.

"Shouldn't you be calling the school as well?" Lexa asked between kisses and Clarke just shook her head.

"Nah. I set up a sub last night." Clarke explained and kissed the brunette once again.

"Of course." Lexa mumbled against her lips but immediately pulled back when Clarke tried to deepen the kiss. "I'm going to go upstairs and shower and get ready." Lexa said as she began to climb out of Clarke's bed. She stopped when she saw the confusion on the blonde's face. "And brush my teeth." She explained as a look of understanding washed over Clarke's face. "I'll be back down in about an hour." Lexa stood and reached down to pull her sweats on. Clarke had forced her out of them last night, claiming they were making her sweat under the blankets.

"Don't gooo." Clarke practically whined from her position in the bed. Lexa grinned down at her.

"There's no way I'll be going out today unshowered and wearing sweats." Lexa stated simply and laughed as Clarke visibly pouted. "I'll be back." She leaned down to give the blonde one more kiss.

"Just hurry." Clarke said as Lexa shoved her phone in her pocket and began making her way out of Clarke's room.

"So impatient." The brunette called over her shoulder, earning a roll of the eyes from Clarke.

* * *

"Doors open!" Lexa rolled her eyes when she heard Clarke's voice from inside her apartment. She opened the door and immediately began to chastise the younger woman.

"Clarke –"

"I swear to God," Clarke cut her off. "If you tell me one more time how dangerous it is to keep my door open, I'm going to kick your ass." Lexa let out a small laugh then nodded.

"Noted."

Clarke turned from where she was in the living room to face Lexa for the first time. Her words caught in her throat as she took in what the taller girl was wearing. She had on black skinny jeans, black boots, a dark gray v-neck, and a denim shirt tied around her waist. Her hair was down and wavy and Clarke was practically drooling at the sight. She looked down to take in her own choice in clothing…leggings, a baggy shirt, and a jacket. She'd have to get used to being the less stylish one in the relationship.

"You look nice." Clarke winked at the brunette as she turned back to grab her keys and phone off the coffee table.

"As do you. You get exponentially more stunning every time I lay eyes on you." Lexa husked and Clarke practically melted into a puddle in the floor. She quickly regained her confidence and smirked at the older woman.

"If you're trying to seduce me, I promise you don't have to work that hard." Clarke approached Lexa and kissed her gently on the lips, tasting the mint toothpaste that she had apparently just used.

"I'm not trying to get you in bed." Lexa stated with her eyes still closed. She opened them and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist, pulling her in close and causing the blonde to giggle. "I'm trying to sweep you off your feet."

"You're cute. I can't stand it." Clarke replied and Lexa quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Should I stop?"

"As if you could." Clarke joked and Lexa smiled in agreement. "So what do you want to do today?" Clarke asked as they broke their embrace.

"You talked me into skipping work. I was hoping you would have plans for the day." Lexa answered and Clarke laughed.

"I have literally zero plans." She replied and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Let's go get coffee and think it over."

"Perfect. There's a place on West 57th that I've wanted to try. They use all recycled products and use their used espresso beans to create a garden in the back. They get all kinds of fruit from the garden for fresh smoothies." Lexa said as she pulled her phone out and searched for an address.

"57th? I don't know what train will take us that way." Clarke answered, racking her brain to remember the subway schedules.

"No subway." Lexa responded simply then, thinking twice, added "And no taxi. We have a ride." Lexa placed her phone back in her pocket then looked down at a questioning Clarke.

"Didn't you give Gustus the day off?" Lexa shrugged.

"Yes." She reached down and took Clarke's hand in hers then smirked at her. "I hope you're okay with helmet hair."

* * *

Lexa grinned across the table at Clarke as the blonde continued to try to calm her heart rate.

"If you drive that dangerously with me right behind you, I can only imagine what you drive like by yourself." Clarke complained as she finally took a sip of her latte that the barista had placed in front of her almost ten minutes ago.

"I'm safe, Clarke." Lexa assured her and Clarke snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? Do you go over the speed limit?" Clarke waited for Lexa's response, which she didn't receive, then continued. "Do you ever cut anyone off? Do you weave in and out of traffic? Do you ever use a blinker?" Clarke received no response to any of her questions, and that was enough of an answer for her.

"We have different definitions of the word safe. That's all." Lexa said, a smirk firmly placed on her lips.

"Yeah, whatever. Just be careful with yourself, please." Clarke glanced up at the brunette who nodded then took a sip of her black coffee.

"Anything for you, Clarke." She said once she placed her coffee back down on the table.

"Thanks." Clarke couldn't help but grin over at the older woman. "So, what do you want to do next?"

"I believe we decided you would be the one making plans for the day." Lexa answered, raising an eyebrow and Clarke just shrugged.

"Right, well…we could go to the park for a little while?" Clarke asked hopefully. "The weather is perfect for drawing and I did bring my backpack with me…but we don't have to do that if you don't want to, it'll probably be boring." Clarke seemed nervous and Lexa found the situation incredibly endearing.

"I'd love to go to the park. I have a book I can read stowed in my pack on my bike." Lexa answered and watched as Clarke's entire face lit up.

"Okay! Perfect." The blonde grinned widely and took another sip of her latte.

"Anything with you would be perfect, Clarke." Lexa answered, smiling at the girl.

"What have I told you about flattery, Lex?" The brunette let out a small laugh and led the way outside once they had recycled their coffee cups.

* * *

Lexa looked over at Clarke to admire her view. The two girls had made their way to the park and were sharing a bench. Clarke had her back resting against one side with her feet in the middle of the bench and her sketchbook place on her inclined legs. Lexa sat on the other side of the bench, one arm slung across the back with her hand resting on Clarke's knee, and the other hand holding a book that she had read far too many times. She returned her attention to her book and read over a sentence. The same sentence she had read at least fifteen times since she had first sat down. Focusing was impossible. She huffed and closed her book, placing it on the empty space of bench next to her.

"Do you want to go?" Clarke asked, looking up at Lexa but continuing to sketch. Lexa quickly shook her head.

"I'm just having trouble focusing on that book. There are other things I'd rather focus on." Lexa answered simply, smirking a bit at the blonde sitting next to her.

"Like what?" Clarke inquired, eyes falling back down to the sketchbook in her lap.

"You." Lexa answered before looking out at the park in front of her.

The weather was perfect so there were loads of people present. There were children everywhere, lots of parents sitting around, a few parents playing with the kids, couples having picnics, runners, dog walkers, so many people. Lexa's eyes fell on a father and his daughter not far from where she and Clarke were sitting. Lexa immediately noticed the familiarity and glanced over at Clarke whose eyes were also focused on the pair when she wasn't looking down at her sketchbook. Suddenly, Clarke laid her pencil down and sighed, eyes never leaving the father and daughter.

"What was he like?" Lexa asked quietly, rubbing her thumb on Clarke's knee.

"Whom? Clarke asked without turning her attention to the brunette.

"Your father." Clarke immediately turned to make eye contact with Lexa. "I can hear you thinking about him all the way over here." Lexa explained and Clarke let out a quiet laugh.

"I can't help it sometimes." She turned her attention back to the father and daughter. "Especially when I see fathers like that." Clarke nodded towards the pair. Lexa turned to see the father lifting his daughter up in the air, letting her pretend to be an airplane. The brunette smiled to herself.

"You two were very close." Lexa stated, turning back to Clarke. The blonde nodded.

"He was my best friend. I literally talked to him about everything." Clarke leaned back into the bench a bit, a dreamy smile making its way to her face. "He knew all the hot gossip about my friends, he knew about every person I liked, he knew within ten minutes of the first time I felt myself attracted to a girl." Lexa smiled, she could tell that talking about her father truly made Clarke happy.

"It must have been incredible to be that close with him." Lexa responded and Clarke nodded again.

"It was." She took a deep breath. "I remember always wanting to be like him when I grew up. His passion for his family, and his job, and his friends, and for Radiohead, surprisingly enough…it was always so beautiful to me." Clarke explained and Lexa felt her heart swell. She knew exactly what the blonde was talking about.

"I see that in you." Lexa replied quietly.

"What?"

"That passion. It's the same passion you have for art and for teaching and for those kids and your friends and family. I see it in you every day." Lexa explained, turning to face Clarke more fully.

"Lex…" Clarke began but Lexa shook her head to cut her off.

"It's probably your most beautiful quality." Lexa took Clarke's hand in hers and brought it to her lips. "Aside from your eyes." She mumbled against Clarke's hand then placed a gentle kiss on the back. "And, of course, your ass." And with that, the brunette released the hand that had turned rogue and began trying to smack her. Lexa let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh my god! Shut up!" Clarke shoved Lexa who was still laughing loudly. Clarke couldn't help but join in on the laughter as well.

"I'm joking. Sort of." Lexa explained as her laughter finally subsided.

"You're such a dork." Clarke grinned over at the woman.

"You like it though, right?" Lexa raised an eyebrow and Clarke shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, maybe a little bit."

* * *

Clarke smiled up at the brunette walking next to her down the street. Lexa had convinced her to give her drawing of the father and daughter to them, and it had brought tears to the father's eyes. It was incredible that something as simple as a drawing could bring someone so much joy. And it was incredible that Lexa so desperately wanted Clarke to be the one who caused that joy. Lexa was a millionaire, she was one of the youngest millionaires in the country. She had done so much over the last ten years, and yet there she was, convincing Clarke to give a drawing to two strangers just with the hopes of it brightening their day. Clarke felt her heart clench at the thought. Her thoughts were broken up by the sound of a phone ringing.

"That's my personal…strange." Lexa said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her personal phone. "It's Anya. She never calls me in the middle of the day. Do you mind if I take this?" Lexa had worry etched across her face.

"No, go ahead." Clarke tried to give the brunette a reassuring smile.

"Anya?" Lexa answered quickly.

"Hey Madame President…or should I say, Madame Skips Work!" Anya practically yelled and Lexa had to physically stop herself from laughing after a sense of relief flooded her. "I went by the office to see if you wanted to get lunch and they said you were sick? You're never sick." Lexa could hear the suspicion in Anya's voice. "Last night, you were totally fine before you went to your girlfriend's house…so if I were to put two and two together –"

"I'm with Clarke." Lexa responded, effectively cutting her friend off.

"Wait, really? You skipped to hang out with your girlfriend?" Anya asked, incredulously.

"With Clarke, yes." Lexa answered.

"My guess was going to be that you two had sex all night and you didn't get any sleep and you're super sore so you just couldn't get out of bed. I didn't think you were actually playing hooky!" Anya laughed and Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Anya, were you calling for a reason? Because if not, I'm going to hang up now." Lexa said sternly as she felt Clarke chuckle next to her.

"Ditch the ball and chain and come get lunch with me." Lexa squared her jaw.

"That wasn't funny."

"Because you have like, no sense of humor. But seriously. Lunch." Lexa rolled her eyes once again and looked down at Clarke.

"I'll ask Clarke. I'll message you." Lexa hung up while Anya was still talking. She had a habit of doing that any time she was ready for a conversation to end. Clarke looked up at the brunette and raised an eyebrow. "Anya would like to get lunch." Clarke's smile fell a bit.

"Oh, right. Well you can drop me at the apartment. Or if that's too out of the way, I'm sure there's a subway station around here somewhere." Clarke began scouring the surrounding block, looking for a subway station but Lexa only laughed. She reached down and took Clarke's hand in hers and continued walking towards her motorcycle.

"If you really think I am letting you get away without meeting my only friend after I've met all of yours and your mother, you are sadly mistaken Miss Griffin." Clarke laughed as she let herself get pulled along the sidewalk by the taller woman.

"Damn, I definitely thought I could get away with that one."

* * *

"So…" Anya began, then stuffed another french fry into her mouth as her gaze switched between the couple sitting across the booth from her. Her eyes finally landed on the blonde. "What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?" Lexa groaned and Clarke just smirked.

"Have you seen her? I am very clearly only using her for her body." Clarke exclaimed and Anya burst out laughing.

"Can't even say I blame ya, Griffin." Lexa rolled her eyes at the antics from the two girls sitting at the booth with her. She always assumed that Clarke and Anya would get along very well, but the way they had immediately clicked and began making jokes out of everything had almost been too much. "Lexy, I have to admit…I think I approve of this one. First time ever!"

"That's because this is the first time I've ever introduced you to someone I'm interested in." Lexa said as she tried to make eye contact with the waitress, hoping to get their ticket soon.

"Wait, really?" Clarke asked and Lexa turned to face her.

"Are you asking if I'm really interested in you, or if you're the first girl I've introduced to Anya?" Lexa asked and Clarke let out a small laugh.

"Well, both, now that I think about it."

"Lexy hasn't dated since before I met her." Anya said nonchalantly as the waitress laid their check down and Lexa grabbed it quickly before Anya could even consider it.

"You guys met freshman year of college though. Ten years ago…" Clarke turned to Lexa and her jaw was practically on the jaw. Lexa shifted uncomfortably. "Ten years, Lex?"

"I've been very focused the last ten years. I never found anyone special enough to break that focus, I guess." Lexa said quietly as she placed a few bills on the table along with the check.

"Yeah til she met youuu!" Anya practically sang and Lexa shot her a glare.

"Are you ready to go, Clarke?" Lexa asked, turning back to the younger woman expectantly.

"Yeah, absolutely." Lexa stood from the table and held her hand out to help Clarke. Clarke grabbed her hand and stood as well then turned to Anya. "It was so great meeting you! I'll see you soon, I'm sure."

"Absolutely you will." Anya said as she gathered her things.

Lexa and Clarke made their way out of the restaurant and headed towards Lexa's motorcycle that was parked just down the block. Clarke latched herself onto the taller girls arm and smiled to herself as she thought about what was happening.

She was holding onto Lexa Woods. The girl who she had fallen in love with over the course of a year, one minute at a time. The girl who had flown to Washington DC for a just a few days, just so she could see Clarke and meet her friends and family. The girl apparently was just as smitten with Clarke as she was with her. She was missing work just so she could spend a day with Clarke. She had introduced Clarke to her best friend, and it was the first time she'd ever done that. Clarke held onto Lexa's arm and stopped the woman in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What is it?" Lexa asked as green eyes met blue.

Clarke couldn't wait any longer. She pulled Lexa into a searing kiss. Clarke wanted the brunette to be able to physically feel how Clarke felt about her, just through the kiss. Clarke felt Lexa's arms wrap tightly around her waist, pulling her impossibly close. Both girls seemed to lose themselves in the kiss, only pulling away when their lungs were begging for air.

"Let's get you home." Lexa mumbled against Clarke's lips then grabbed her hand, practically dragging her the rest of the way to her motorcycle.

* * *

"Miss Woods, you're back early." Nyko said from spot behind the front counter as Lexa walked into the lobby and laid her helmet on the counter. Clarke walked in behind her and placed her helmet next to Lexa's. "And Miss Griffin…" Nyko raised an eyebrow as he looked between the two.

"I will be in my apartment if you need anything, Nyko." Lexa said simply, working hard to hide her smirk. Nyko had known about Lexa's feelings for the blonde for months now. He had always been pushing the two together. He was going to be so incredibly happy that Lexa had finally made a move.

"Right. Have a good evening, ladies." Nyko nodded to the two girls as they made their way onto the elevator.

Lexa looked over at Clarke and smiled. The younger girl had pulled out her phone and was checking her missed texts. A sense of familiarity washed over Lexa as she studied the scene. This had become a daily occurrence for them. Riding the elevator together, sometimes having a conversation, other times just relaxing in each other's presence. The few differences that Lexa could note in this elevator ride was the fact that they had come into the building together, the fact that Clarke was standing so close to Lexa that she could feel the blonde hair brushing against her shoulder, and the fact that Lexa hadn't pushed the button for the 10th floor. They were both going up to the 16th floor. The elevator dinged just as Clarke put her phone back in her pocket. Lexa led them to the door of her apartment and punched in her code then opened the door.

"You have such an incredible view of the city." Clarke said amazed as she made her way to the wall of Lexa's apartment that was all glass. "Would it be cool with you if I brought some paints and a canvas up here some time?"

"I'd love that, actually." Lexa answered as she walked up behind Clarke and wrapped her arms around the shorter girls waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "You're welcome up here anytime."

"Oh, should I get the U-Haul ready?" Clarke joked and Lexa let out a small chuckle.

"We should probably get one ready, yes." Lexa said and Clarke turned to face her, raising an eyebrow. "For Raven, of course." Clarke laughed and leaned up to place a quick kiss to Lexa's cheek.

"Nyko seemed surprised that we came in together." Clarke said, turning back to look at the view.

"I don't think he was surprised that we were together. I think he was surprised that I was walking into the lobby at 1:00 PM on a Monday." Lexa laughed.

"So he wasn't surprised that we were together?"

"Doubtful. He's known how I feel about you for quite some time." Lexa answered. She broke her embrace from Clarke and turned to sit on her couch. Clarke quickly joined her.

"You told Nyko that you like me?" The blonde inquired and Lexa shook her head.

"I told Nyko months ago that I thought you were absolutely stunning. I've always been very candid with him." Lexa watched as Clarke nodded. "Then about a month after I told him I was attracted to you, I told him I had formed a crush on you." Clarke raised an eyebrow at Lexa's confession, but the brunette wasn't done. "A month after that, I told him it was far more than a crush. A few weeks after that, I admitted that I definitely had feelings for you. That was back in December when school was out for you. I wasn't seeing you as much on the elevator and he and Indra both attempted to talk me into visiting your apartment and asking you out, but I obviously didn't listen to them." Clarke was visibly shocked by all that Lexa was admitting to.

"Why didn't you ask me out in December? That was months ago…" Clarke posed and Lexa shrugged.

"I had no reason to think you were interested, Clarke." Clarke let out a snort.

"I've literally been interested in you for just as long as you've been interested in me." The blonde replied and Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"Bull shit." Clarke let out a loud laugh. She always thought it was the funniest thing when the brunette cursed, because she rarely ever did. Clarke scooted closer to Lexa on the couch, close enough to press a quick kiss to her lips.

"Oh, Lex. You have no idea."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm thinking maybe two chapters left? Three tops. Gonna be changing the rating soon bc im planning some relationship consummation if you know what i meaaaannnnn. Okay let me know what you think. I'll catch y'all next thursday.**


End file.
